A Sweet Relationship: Robin Love Story
by day-dreamer 12900
Summary: Coraline Flynn has known Dick Grayson ever since they were 10. She even knows about his life as Robin. After reuniting when she joins the Young Justice League, will they both realize the strong love they have for each other?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Secret Identity Part I

**Coraline's P.O.V (Age 10)**

"Dad, why do I have to go to Gotham City?" I asked. _Dad_. I only call him that when I really want something. And right now, I really **don't** want to go to Gotham.

"Because Cora, me and your mom got some business to take care of," he replied putting on his jacket.

"Why can't I go with you to the Grid?" I asked. Yes, the Grid as in the one created by Kevin Flynn (if you watched Tron: Legacy, you know what I mean). My dad is the one and only Sam Flynn and his wife is Quorra. Well, they aren't my biological parents but they were nice enough to adopt me. Quorra couldn't have children, so it all works out, I guess. Anyways, back to the story.

"It's too dangerous for 10 year old little girls," he said. Ouch.

"Oh, yes. That's why you gave me that watch that lets me activate my Grid suit and stuff in our world," I replied. If Clu could get his hands on this, he'd probably rule the world.

"That is only for emergencies. Besides the activities in the Games has nothing to do with what we're doing. We're not playing, Cora," he said.

"Then what are you doing, Sam?" I asked with a smirk. Ha, I got him now.

"Creating a new security system," he replied. BORING! He's right, now I want to go stay with whomever it is I'm staying with.

"Hey, Sam, who am I staying in Gotham with?" I asked. Probably one of his supper buddies. After he took in the company, he used the system in the real world to activate our powers and he became the Black User.

"A close friend of mine. Bruce Wayne. You know him?" he replied.

"Yeah. He's the richest man in Gotham along with his adopted son Dick Grayson," I said, "I guess staying with them won't be so bad." Wow, I guess Sam's trusting me with some rich guy I've never met in person instead of somebody like Superman or Batman.

I put my coat on and grabbed my suitcase. "So, how old is Dick Grayson again?" I asked as I walked out the door.

"Don't start," Sam warned with a chuckle, "He's 10."

"Awesome," I said as the taxicab came. Yes, we took a taxi. It's New York. Besides, it's hard getting a limo to an airport during rush hour and/or traffic. It can get scary.

I was walked into the airport, dropped off my luggage, went through security, waited at the gate, and well, you know how it goes. I got on the plane and went to sleep basically. I thought about how the week would turn out. Would they like me there?

**~few hours later~**

I got off the plane, picked up my bags (only 2 small ones), and went to wait for Bruce. After a few minutes, a butler-looking kind of guy walked in and held up a sign that said, "Coraline". I walked up to him.

"Are you Ms. Flynn?" he asked.

"Yup, that's me, but please, call me Cora," I said, "And you are…"

"Alfred," he said, "Now come with me Miss Cora. Master Bruce and Master Dick are waiting in the limo." _Miss_ Cora. Not so sure about the _Miss_ part. Alfred took my luggage and led me to the limo. I went to the car door. Before I opened the door, the window rolled down showing a built man with dark hair and eyes with a boy, about my age, with jet-black hair and blue eyes sitting next to him. Bruce and Dick.

"Hi, I'm Bruce Wayne and this is Dick Grayson," he greeted, "Sam has told me much about you. I hope you enjoy yourself for the next 6 days." He seems really nice, and polite. I love it here already. Bruce got out of the back seat and went to the front passenger seat. I took the seat he was sitting in, next to Dick.

The car ride was pretty quiet. The thing is, Dick kept staring at me. At first, I started blushing. Then when I turned to look at him, I catch him staring and he blushes and turns away. I just kept looking out the window until we got to the manor after that.

As soon as we made it, Alfred brought my luggage into the guest room. I started unpacking when I heard a knock on the door. I looked up to find the one and only Dick Grayson.

"Hey, I know I might have made the car ride kind of awkward," he said while rubbing the back of his neck, "So, how about I make it up to you? Start over. I could help you unpack."

"Sure," I said with a warm smile, "And yeah, I'd like to start over, too." We unpacked all my things in a matter of minutes, but I couldn't let him off the hook that easy. The end of my unpacking was the beginning of pillow fight. If that even makes sense. We went at it for 45 minutes until Dick managed to take away my pillow and pin me down onto the floor.

"Hey! Get off me, fatty," I screeched while laughing.

"Well, I was going to, but since you called me fat, I guess I won't," he said with a pout.

"Oh come on!" I yelled, "Get off!"

"Not after you say that I'm the best," he replied with a smirk on his face.

"No," I said. That response only made him smirk even more. Dick wrapped his arms around me and started tickling my sides. I started laughing like crazy.

"Nn-oo, Dick, stt-opp. I'm really… TICKLISH!" I yelled. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Admit it," he said.

"Oo-kk-aay, you're … the … best," I barely said as his tickling continued. After I finished my sentence, Dick slowly stopped tickling me.

"Yeah, I knew that," he said smirking. Grr. No fair!

"Yeah, well, if you're the best, let's see you beat me at video games," I said walking out of my room.

"Your on," he said. I'm so **not** going easy on him. This was going to be a great week.

**~3 days later~**

It's been fun hanging with Dick and everything. But I feel like he's hiding something from me. Same thing with Bruce. Dick and I would be in the middle of a game or something and then out of the blue he has to go. Bruce and Dick just disappear for the rest of the day.

It was 6:00 in the morning so I guess I could explore the manor a bit. Maybe I could get some clues about they're hiding from me. I changed into a band t-shirt, skinny jeans, flats, and my father's goggles. They were pretty cool and they're programed for different things. Yeah, my real dad was an inventor, but never mind that.

I ran downstairs to the dinning room. I saw Alfred setting the table.

"Good morning, Alfred. Is breakfast ready?" I asked. He gave me a strange look.

"No. Master Bruce and Master Dick won't wake up for another 2 hours so I won't start making breakfast until later," he said.

"Oh yeah, right, I forgot," I said, "You don't mind if I look through the library room, right?"

"Of course not," he said as he went back to work. I took that as my cue to go.

I walked around the library for a few minutes. What could help me find out more about Bruce or Dick? Photo albums, any kinds of journals, at least some sort of biography, autobiography, or newspaper clipping.

I started looking along the bookcase on the back wall. I was about to give up when I saw a black book with blue writing going down the spin saying, _Wayne Family History_. Jackpot! I grabbed the book, but instead of it coming out, it made the bookcase move like a door opening. I guess all manors have these. Should have seen it coming. I pulled out my iPod for light and went into the dark tunnel. I kept walking and soon made it to the end, where I saw… the Batcave?

Bruce is Batman, and Dick is Robin? This is so cool! But they lied to me. I guess Sam did send me to live with one of his super-powered friends. I was brought back into reality when I heard the bookcase door opening. Oh no. I ran and hid in a small hole in the cave's walls.

"Bruce, couldn't we eat breakfast before checking the criminal status?" Dick/Robin asked while rubbing his eyes. They were both in costume, but they just weren't wearing their masks.

"No, Dick, it wouldn't be fair to Cora," Bruce replied. He is so right about that. They've missed a lot of meals with me. Right now, they probably think I'm still sleeping.

I saw them checking criminal status when a bat landed right in front of me. He hissed, which scared me. I gasped, which made Dick/Robin turn to look at where I was. Why did the Batcave just have to have bats? Was the realistic cave decor not enough? Dick walked up to where I was. I'm screwed.

"Cora? What're you doing here?" Dick asked.

"Well, _Robin_, I'd like to know why you never told me about this?" I asked.

"I couldn't. It's called a secret identity!" he yelled. Then Batman walked behind him. Oh great.

"Yeah, well, what did you expect? The loneliness was killing me!" I retorted.

"Both of you stop. Cora you shouldn't have tried to invade our privacy," Batman or Bruce or whoever he is said calmly.

"What? I'm expected to stay hear for a week to do what? Nothing, apparently. I'm probably better off home. Sam won't tell me what to do and I'd have my friends to be with," I said.

"Don't say that! How could you be better off at home?" Dick asked.

"Oh come on! You don't get it? Sam Flynn is the Black User. I'm his daughter. What does that make me?" I asked.

"Oh," Dick replied.

"But I can't use my powers! I'm not allowed! That's why I never bothered to tell you. I don't even think Sam bothered to tell you! Call him, why don't you. I'm going home," I said as I ran out of the Batcave, up to my room. I slammed the door shut and jumped on my bed. I covered my face with the pillow and started sobbing. They didn't trust me. And I told them right there. It's not like _I_ didn't trust them. It's just that there is no point. If they allowed me to use my powers, Sam would find out and ground me for "until death".

I heard a light know on the door. I threw one of my pillows at the door and yelled, "Leave me alone!"

"Cora, please, let me explain. I overreacted," the voice said. It was Dick. NO! He was the last person I wanted to talk to.

"Please Cora, I'm sorry!" he yelled. He sounded sympathetic. His words melted me. I sighed and went to open the door. As soon as I did, Dick immediately wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. I started to cry into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I just overreacted. I didn't want you to find out, because I didn't want you to be put in danger," Dick blurted out. I blushed, and so did he, after he realized what he said.

I stopped crying long enough to say, "It's okay. And I'm sorry, too. We both overreacted. I shouldn't have said the things I said." We hugged one last time and let go. I soon calmed down completely and then I realized, Dick was still in his Robin costume. I giggled a little bit. Dick just gave me a weird look.

"Dick, why don't you get changed and we could eat breakfast," I said. He nodded and walked out of my room. I went downstairs to find Bruce already dressed and sitting on a chair in the living room.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. And don't worry, I won't tell anybody, not even Sam." I said, "Well, at least I'm not going to tell him I know if he does."

"Good," he said with a chuckle. When Dick came down, we went to eat breakfast. This week just got 10 times better. Let's see how long that'll last.

_Author's note: This chapter and the next is going to be based off the television series The Batman because Robin looks younger there than he does in Young Justice. By chapter 3, they'll be older and with the timeline of Young Justice._

_Also, please, rate and comment (nice things please, I'm only 13). If I get 5 follows and rates, then I'll continue the story, maybe._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Secret Identity Part II

**Coraline's P.O.V (Still Age 10)**

It's been 2 days since I found out about the whole Batman and Robin secret. Last night they sort of took care of a break-in into whatever it was, and they found the criminal to be a fake Batman. We were in the Batcave trying to find out what makes this Batman different or weaker. So far, all we know that he's left-handed while Bruce is right-handed.

"Bruce, I was wonder for maybe this mission, could I be one of your temporary partners?" I asked as sweetly and innocently as possible. He just raised his eyebrows at me.

"What? Don't make me say side-kick," I said.

"You already did," Robin grumbled. I knew the topic was sensitive for him but come on, I was joking!

"I was kidding you know," I said as I stuck out my tongue. He smiled a little bit. Well, at least he smiled.

"Batman! Thank god I found you here! I need to talk to you," a voice said behind us. We turned around to find Flash. That explains why the voice sounded almost like jittery and panicky gibberish. What? He talks too fast!

"Alright, calm down. What is it about, Flash?" Batman asked with concern.

"I know who franed you. His name is Mirror Master. He must have turned your mirror reflection into 3-dimensional figures that work for him. Minions, ya know," he said.

"Wow, I never thought I'd hear anything intelligent come out of your mouth," I said.

"Nice to see you, too," Flash said, giving me a glare. Hehehe.

"Okay, so let's get this Mirror Master guy and shut him down before he can do any real damage to Gotham," Batman said, "With that kind of power, who knows what he could do." Him and Robin started putting on their masks. Oh no, they are not leaving me home this time.

"Batman, please take me with you," I begged, "I don't want to stay here."

"You can't go," Robin said matter-of-factly, "You'll get hurt. You're just a little-"

"_Don't_ say it!" I warned, "Just please give me this one chance to fight without getting in trouble by my dad, _please_."

"Okay," Batman said, "We'll try it out to see how it goes."

Robin didn't look too happy but he's gonna have to accept it. I suited up. I pressed one of the buttons on my watch and the suit covered me, going from toe to about mid-neck.

"Nice," Flash complimented.

"I know," I said.

Flash led the way on foot and the rest of us took the Batmobile. Not like it was easy catching up with the guy anyways. We made it to a tall abandoned office building. It looked like it might of belonged to a large group of scientist. You could tell with all the spare parts in each room that was left behind.

We were on the top floor. We made it to what seemed to be the end of the hallway. The back wall was completely covered in glass. It was like a mirror. A mirror that only showed a reflection of Robin, Batman, and Flash. But not ME! Creepy…

Then the "reflections" jump out of the "mirror" and attacked us. And when I say us, I mean all of them except me.

"Am I not good enough to fight or something?" I asked. I slid my goggles over my eyes and switch to a setting that let me see a person's body heat. Seeing that they're just reflections, they should be cold. And I am correct. Time to shatter these walking mirrors.

I tripped Fake Flash like 15 times, which gave Flash the advantage and made me laugh. Inwardly, I mean. I was able to give Fake Batman a couple of scratches but it was Fake Robin that I was able to have most fun with. I consider it getting him back for almost calling me a little girl. Real Robin is the one I'm mad at, Fake Robin is the one I'm beating the "stuff" out of. Things change when Batman shatters Fake Batman, just like a mirror.

"We can beat this," I said. Batman gave me a nod.

"Go with Flash to find this Mirror Master guy, we'll take care of the other two dummies," I said.

"Are you sure-"

"Yes, now go!" I replied. I shouldn't have cut off Batman, but there was no time. They left the battle and went to the roof to catch Mirror Master. Now to take care of Fake Flash and Fake Robin.

"Robin, you don't mind if I tango with Flash for a bit, do you?" I asked. We stood back-to-back, ready to attack.

"Sure, why you asking?" he asks.

"Just don't want you getting jealous of Flash," I said. I could just tell he was blushing. Ha! I zoomed towards Flash. Sure he was faster than me, but he doesn't know about my mad skills with my disk. He ran towards me to attack.

"Idiot," I said as I grabbed my disk. I got in a ready position.

"You've been corrupted," I said and sliced him in half at the waist. He shattered into millions of pieces. I looked up at Robin to find him looking at me, jaw dropped. Yeah, don't mess with me. Fake Robin looked like he was already taken cared of.

"Told you not to call me a little girl. 'Cause I'm not," I said. I looked down at the floor. He probably is way too scared to talk to me, or thinks I'm some violent freak. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I know," he said. I looked up to him. "I just didn't want you to get hurt. Calling you little helps me cope," he said with a smirk.

"Oh, ha ha ha," I said sarcastically. I just rolled my eyes. Gosh, he acts like a 5 year-old.

"Hey, no I don't," Robin whined. Oops, I didn't know I was thinking out loud.

"Yeah, well you were," he said.

"Dang it!" I yelled. I won't actually curse unless I'm supper mad. Hopefully, you won't see me go there. (But maybe you will.)

We made it up to the roof to find Mirror Master and his daughter, I think, knocked out and tied up. Flash and Batman looked fine.

"Everything good?" I asked.

"Yup," they said.

The cops came and took them to jail and we went back to the Batcave.

"Thanks for helping us, Flash," Batman said, "And you too, Cora. Maybe I can convince your dad into letting you fight along side him."

I smiled. "That would be awesome," I said. Flash said his last good-bye and left. Bruce went and called my dad. I hope he doesn't say no.

"Uuh, Cora, he wants to talk to you," he said as he handed me the phone.

"Hi, Daddy," I said sweetly.

"Cora, I told you no fighting," he said sternly.

"What, no hi?" I asked, "Yeah, I know. But I didn't get hurt and I didn't get in the way. Just ask-"

"It's fine, I'm not mad. That much. Bruce talked to Dick and he told me what happened. You can be my _partner_, but your still grounded," he said. I groaned.

"Don't be upset," he said with a chuckle, "You'll only be grounded for a month with no friends over, computer, or the Grid."

I sighed. "Okay, that's better than being grounded for 'until college'", I said, "Bye."

"Bye, kiddo," he chuckled and hung up. YES!

"Okay, Sam is good with it," I told Dick and Bruce. Best week ever!

**~last day in Gotham/day I leave~**

I sighed as I got out of bed. I'm leaving today. I got dressed in a white-T, black leather jacket, skinny jeans, and black leather boots. I started packing my bags when I heard a knock on the door. I opened it to find a note on the floor. It read:

_Meet me in the dining room at 6:00 P.M. I have a surprise for you._

_ ~Dick~_

I looked at the time. It was 3:00 P.M. We had lunch 2 hours ago. Dick and I were having a mini pillow fight afterwards. I fell off the bed and we ended up watching TV in the room. I guess I fell asleep and he put me on my bed. I _was_ wearing something more comfortable than what I changed into but I'm leaving at 7:00 this evening so might as well get ready. I finished packing and saw it was 5:30 P.M. already. I watched some TV before going down to the dining room.

When I made it there. I saw it was dark. Once I made it to the bottom step all the lights went on. I was greeted by Dick, Bruce, Alfred, and Sam? I ran to Sam and gave him a huge hug. I didn't want to go, but I still missed Sam. He was like my dad. By law he sort of was. I looked around and saw that the table was set. Dinner together. Just like I wanted ever since I got here. They've missed dinner with me all week, even though I knew. This was perfect.

We had an appetizer course, main course, and for desert we had CAKE!

"Sam, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"What? I can't come to pick up my girl?" he asked. I smiled.

"And of course, Dick and Bruce, you could come and say good-bye at the airport before we go," Sam offered.

"Sure," Bruce said.

When we were done, we left for the airport.

"I'll take care of the luggage," Sam whispered into my ear, "I'll leave you to say your last good-bye." I nodded. Sam left leaving me with Bruce and Dick.

I gave Bruce the tightest hug ever. "Bye Uncle Bruce," I said. I let go and he smiled down at me.

"Bye squirt. And I'd like it if you called me 'Uncle' for now on," he said.

Next was Dick. Oh I was going to miss him the most. I gave him a huge hug. I didn't want to let go, but if I didn't, I probably would have started to cry.

"Good-bye my little Boy Wonder," I whispered into his ear. I quickly snuck a kiss on the cheek and let go. I stepped back and saw his face turn the color of a cherry. Dick looked down at his feet.

"Bye Cora," he said. I looked down and walked to where Sam was.

"Will I ever see them again?" I asked.

"Of course," Sam replied.

I know he said yes, but I couldn't help but let a tear slip out and run down my cheek. I was going to miss them. But most of all, I was going to miss Dick Grayson the most. My little Wonder Boy.

_Author's Note: Hey guys. I know it's a little sad, but this isn't the end. We still got Chapter 3 and so on. Please rate and blah blah blah._

_Also, Happy Thanksgiving. I'm two days late, I know. Well, I was planning on being a day late, but I passed midnight so yeah. Hope you had lots of turkey._


	3. Chapter 3

**I've got a lot of ideas for a bunch of different stories. I'll try to get halfway done with this story so I can start on the sequel or maybe a totally different story. I'll probably do the totally different story. The sequel can wait. It still might be too early to be thinking of a sequel, but whatever. Oh and just so you know, this chapter is going to be **_**long**_**.**

**Now, on with the story.**

Chapter 3: The Day

**Cora's P.O.V**

**~3 years later~**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I groaned and unplugged it. Summer was ending so Sam insisted on me starting to get used to getting up earlier than noon. I looked at my phone and saw it was 7:00 in the morning. I groaned again. That was until I remember. TODAY IS THE DAY!

I jumped out of bed. I showered and got dressed in my black converse, goggles, blue skinny jeans, a band T, and a purple sweatshirt. I grabbed my watch and suited up. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed an apple.

"SAM! I don't want to be late today," I yelled.

"Okay, okay. I've never seen you so excited about work before," he said as he joined me in the kitchen.

"That's because today isn't like any other regular day," I said. I finished my apple and went outside. We were running along the rooftops when we saw Frost (made him up, but he's going to part of that ice family) freezing 2 cars and taking 3 out with ice daggers. Great, just what I needed to ruin my day.

I jumped off the building and landed on top of him. I dug him into the ground and got off. He came up and gave me a glare.

"A little girl? I was expecting Black User to know better than that," he mocked. I growled. I took out my disk and threw it at one of the streetlights, which was right behind Frost.

When it came towards him, Frost ducked. He laughed manically.

"You missed me," he taunted.

"Wasn't aiming at you," I said smugly. The disk sliced the streetlight and the streetlight fell on Frost. Who's laughing now? "Feel free to take it from here," I said. Then Sam jumped from the rooftop and punched Frost, knocking him out.

"You must be really excited if you took care of him quickly," he said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah," I said.

We went to Washington D.C. and waited outside the Hall of Justice. We made it there the same time as Batman with Robin, Green Arrow with Speedy, and Aquaman with Aqualad. Flash and Kid Flash made it a few minutes after. You'd expect them to be here first since they're so fast.

"Awe, man! I knew we'd be the last ones here!" cried Kid Flash.

We walked down into the Hall of Justice, and around us we saw tourist snapping pictures.

"Is that Batman?"

"Look, it's Flash and Flash Jr."

"Actually it's Speedy,"

"No Speedy is Green Arrow's sidekick,"

"Now that makes no sense,"

We heard a bunch of comments like that.

"Ready to see the inner sanctuary?" Green Arrow asked Speedy quietly.

"Born that way," he replied.

"Wow, have you ever seen all five sidekicks together in one place?" Kid Flash asked.

"Don't call us sidekicks," Speedy growled, "Not after today."

"Sorry, first time at the hall. I'm just a little overwhelmed," Kid Flash apologized.

"Your overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed, why isn't anybody just whelmed?" Robin asked annoyed.

"I don't know, why don't you be?" I said with a wink. Robin blushed.

The doors of the Hall opened revealing Martian Man-hunter and Red Tornado.

"Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Miss User, welcome," Martian Man-hunter greeted.

We walked inside the Hall and sat in the library. "Make yourself at home," Flash said.

Batman, Green Arrow, Aquaman, Black User, Red Tornado, Flash, and Martian Man-hunter went to a corner to talk about why all 5 ice villains attacking on the same day.

"We shouldn't be long," Batman said to us and they were about to go into a separate room when Speedy said, "That's it?" I looked up at him. Well, everybody did. What is he doing?

"You promised us a real look inside," he spat, "Not a glorified back stage pass."

"It's a first step," Aquaman said, "You get the privilege others don't get."

"Oh really," Speedy replied as he pointed to a glass wall that separated the tourists and us, "Who cares what side of the glass we're on?!"

"Roy, you just need to be patient," Green Arrow said calmly.

"What I need is respect," Speedy scoffed. He turned around to look at us. "They're treating us like kids, worse, like sidekicks. We deserve better than this."

We just looked at each other. It's true but…

"You're kidding, right?" Speedy asked disappointed, "Your playing their game? Why? Because you think they play fair? Today was supposed to be _the_ day! Step one of being full fledged members of the League."

"Well, sure, but I thought step one was a tour of the HQ," KF said.

"Yeah, we can't just become members like that," I added.

"Except the Hall isn't really the League's HQ." Speedy said, "I bet they never even told you. The Hall is just a front for tourists and maybe even a pit stop to take tubes to the real thing. An orbiting satellite called the Watchtower."

I can't believe it. My own father lied to me. And for a long time. I wasn't the only one surprised. Robin, KF, and Aqualad had their jaws dropped, too. It must be hard on them, too. Batman was like a father to Robin, Flash and KF were closer than just partners, and Aquaman was Aqualad's faithful king. Well was anyways.

Green Arrow gave Batman a guilty look. Batman crossed his arms. "I know, but I thought maybe we could make an exception," he said. Batman gave him a glare. "Or not."

"You're not helping your cause here son," Aquaman said, "Stand down or-"

"Or what?" Speedy questioned, "You'll send me to my room. And I'm not your son, I'm not even his." That last remark was pointed towards Green Arrow. "I thought I was his partner. But not anymore," he said and threw down his hat. Wow, I didn't know Speedy had that in him.

He started walking out. And as he did, he said, "I guess they were right about you four, you're _not_ ready." And he was gone. Out the door. And we stayed silent. There wasn't anything to say at this moment.

Then the alarm went off and Superman showed up on the screen of the computer.

"Superman to Justice League. There's been an explosion in project Cadmus," he said, "It's on fire."

"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus," Batman said, "This may present the perfect opportunity to-"

"Zatarra to Justice League," Zatarra said as his image showed up on screen below Superman. He said something about someone using an amulet's power to block out the sun. The full League needed to go.

"Superman?" Batman asked.

"It's a small fire," he said, "Local authorities have it under control."

"Then Cadmus can wait," he said. He sent out a message to all members to meet up around Zatarra's coordinates. "Stay put," he ordered.

"What? Why?" Robin asked.

"This is a League mission," Aquaman said.

"You're not trained-" Flash started.

"Since when?" KF said.

"I meant you're not trained to fight apart of this team," he said.

"There will be other missions when you're ready," Aquaman said.

"But for now, stay put," Batman said. Great.

"Glad you didn't bring you-know-who?" Green Arrow asked MM.

"Indeed," MM replied as they all walked off.

"When we're ready? How are we ever supposed to be ready if they treat us like sidekicks!" KF shouted.

"My mentor, my king, I thought he trusted me," Aqualad said.

"I know what you mean," I said as I looked down at my feet. They all looked at me. They don't have to know all of it just yet, just the part where Black User is my father, which they probably know.

"Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics!" KF said. Is he still going on? "They've got a secret HQ in space!"

"What else aren't they telling us?" Aqualad asked.

"I have a better question, why didn't we leave with Speedy?" Robin asked.

"I don't know. He was right, but what would we do without the League? What would we be?" I asked. They all knew the answer. We would just be regular people.

"What is project Cadmus?" Aqualad asked.

"Don't know, but I can find out," Robin said. Went to the computer and started hacking. "Same system as the Batcave," he said, "Project Cadmus, genetics lab, here in D.C. That's all there is, but if Batman's suspicious-"

"Then we should investigate," I said. Robin gave me a nod.

"Solve their case before they do. It would be poetic justice," Aqualad said. As long as Aqualad has it under consideration, it's most likely that we're going to go all together.

"Hey, they're all about justice," Robin joked.

"You got that right," I said, "It's in their name, _Justice_ League."

"But they said stay put," Aqualad sighed.

"For the blocking out the sun mission," Robin said.

"Yeah," I said, "Besides what's a little investigating going to do?"

With that we left off to go to project Cadmus. From far away, I could see the building was still on fire. But of course, Kid Flash, being, well, Kid Flash, he just had to run ahead. There was another explosion on the 2nd floor. Luckily, KF was there in time to catch the two scientists that were thrown out of the building by it. But, since KF never thinks things through, he ran up the side of the building and put the scientist on the roof. He was dangling from the side of the building now. Then Robin went to help him up and they entered a window into the second floor of the building.

"I need to borrow that," Aqualad said as he ran up to the firefighters and took some water from their fire hose.

"Same here," I said as I water bended some water into a black pouch that was wrapped around my waist. Together Aqualad and I got the scientist that were on the roof down to the firefighters.

Aqualad looked at me shocked. "Since when could you bend water?" he asked as we joined Robin and KF on the second floor.

"Oh, water bend? I figured out I had the power last year and I've done it ever since, but I still have much to learn," I said. He nodded and walked around the floor.

"Why haven't I heard of you using it before?" Robin asked me, looking up from a file.

"I've never really had to use it. Hand-to-hand combat works for me fine. This was just one of those desperate-times-calls-for-desperate-measures kind of situation," I replied.

I followed Aqualad to the hall. We both noticed, what seems to be a man, using the elevator.

"The elevator-" he started.

"Should be locked down," KF finished.

Robin ran up to the elevator and tried pressing the down button. "This is wrong," he said. Aqualad went to the elevator and forced the doors to open. That works too.

"Looks like a high speed express elevator, but what's it doing in a two story building?" I asked.

Robin shot a line at the top of the elevator shaft, ready to jump. "MU (Miss User), take my hand," he said.

"Oh, it's okay, I have my own-" he didn't let me finish my sentence as he grabbed me by the waist and jumped down the elevator shaft. I was blushing madly. Good thing it was too dark for him to notice. I'm guessing KF and Aqualad were right behind us.

"I'm at the end of my rope," Robin said as we stopped. He swung to the side of the shaft for us to stand on and waited for KF and Aqualad to come down.

"Where have you been all these years?" he asked me.

"Well, I-" I started, but got cut short as I saw KF and Aqualad coming, "We'll talk about it later."

They both jumped to the sides. Robin by passed the security and then Aqualad pushed the elevator doors open, again. KF started speeding off again, but stopped when he saw these giant gorilla things walking by. He moved to the side with us so he wouldn't get trampled. They paid us no mind. On their backs were these little creatures with glowing horns.

"No, nothing odd here," Aqualad said.

We walked through the hallway and at the end was a door. Robin was able to by pass the security lock on it. It's what was inside that creeped me out the most about Cadmus.

"Okay, now I'm officially whelmed," Robin said. Inside were dozens of giant test tubes that had all these creatures. Aliens almost.

"This is how they hid this massive facility from the world, underground. The Cadmus doesn't work above ground, they generate their own power from these things," Kid Flash said, "Must be what their bred for."

"Wow KF, everything that came out of your mouth was so grown-up and smart, that is, it was, until you made it to the last part and called them 'things'," I said.

"I don't know what else to call them!" he said.

"Hey, I'm not accusing, I'm just saying, that smart moment you had ended rather quickly. And just because you said 'things'. How grown up," I mocked. He just looked at the ground and I let out a laugh.

Aqualad ignored my comment and said, "Kid Flash is right. Even the name is a clue. The Cadmus of myth says he created a new race by sewing dragon's teeth into the earth."

"And this Cadmus creates new life, too," Robin said, "Let's find out why." He took out a wire that connected him to the computer there and he hacked into the system. "They call them Gene-o-morphs," he said.

I looked over his shoulder. "Apparently, they can posses supper strength, telepathy, and a whole bunch of other things. They're living weapons!" I said.

"They're engineering an army," KF said.

"But for what?" I asked.

"Wait a minute, project Kr. I can't-" Robin started.

"Don't move!" We turned around to see Guardian running in with some G-Gnomes. "Wait, Robin? Aqualad? Miss User? Kid Flash?" he asked.

"Least he got your name right," Robin taunted. I giggled. It's true. Why doesn't anybody ever get Kid Flash's name right?

"I know you. Guardian. A hero," Aqualad said.

"I do my best," he replies.

"Than what are you doing here?" Kid Flash asks.

"I think that's my question boys," Guardian said, "And girl."

"Yeah," I said.

"I'm chief of security. Your trespassing," he stated, "We can call the Justice League."

"You think the League is going to approve of you breeding weapons?" I asked.

"Weapons? What are you-" Guardian started, but the G-Gnome on his shoulder looked at him and his horns glowed, "What have I? Uh, my head!"

I'm not exactly sure what's happening, but I don't think that G-Gnome is sending a telepathic message to Guardian, I think he's brainwashing him. Using him to attack us. And what do know, Guardian sends the other G-Gnomes with him to attack us. I punched the lights out of some of them, but then I saw Robin running to the elevator. Of course, I followed.

"Good job being a team player, Rob," KF said when he came up behind us.

"Weren't you right behind me?" he asked as he got the elevator to open. We went in and Aqualad ran in last. I looked at the numbers above the door.

"We're going down?" I asked.

"Dude, out is up," KF said.

"Project Kr is on sublevel 52," Robin said. Oh, yes, that was the most obvious thing in the world. We were all totally on board the "let's find out what project Kr is instead of leaving" plan. (*cough* sarcasm *cough*)

"This has gotten out of control," Aqualad said.

"Ya think," I said.

"Perhaps … perhaps we should contact the League," he said.

Too late, we were already on sublevel 52. Might as well see what project Kr was. We were deciding on which hallway to go when a G-Gnome, that seems to move things with its mind, came out from one hallway and started attacking us. So we obviously started running down the opposite hallway. Apparently that was the same hallway that led to project Kr. Somebody was coming out of the door and the door was closing behind her. KF ran and put something in the way to stop it from closing.

"Hurry!" he yelled. I could hear Guardian coming behind us with more G-Gnomes. We all slid through the door and Aqualad closed it. Robin then decided to lock it, too.

"I disabled the door. We're safe," Robin said.

"We're trapped," Aqualad said.

"Uh, guys, your gonna wanna see this," Kid Flash said. We walked next to him and we saw a tube with what looks like Superman's son, if he had one.

"He's a clone," I said.

"Yeah," Robin said, "He's Superman's clone and he was grown in… less than 16 days!"

"We can't just leave him in there," I said, "They probably made him to be a weapon, like the other G-Gnomes. And leaving him here is just plain wrong."

We looked at each other. "Robin, set him free," Aqualad said. Robin nodded and started hacking. "Guys, make it quick. I can hear what they're talking about on the other side," I said, "They're trying to find a way to get the door open."

"You have super hearing, too?" KF asked.

"No," I said and I pulled out the bud I had in my ear, "I have something to give me 'super' hearing. Without em, I hear like any regular human being." Sam gives me a lot of cool stuff over the years, so.

Then Superboy's pod opened. Okay, I wonder what he's going to do. Guess what. Attack us. Today just isn't really our day. Superboy jumped on Aqualad and started punching him in the face.

"Superboy stop! We're on your side," KF yelled as he and Robin tried holding him back. I went to help Aqualad up, but Superboy escaped KF and Robin's grasp and punched us both into a wall. My head hurt like crazy. By the time I got up, I saw Superboy stepping on Robin's chest! I ran up to him and punched him square in the face, getting him off Robin, who was now unconscious. I punched him several times and kneed him in the stomach. I was about to kick him when he grabbed my ankle and threw me against the wall. As soon as the back of my head hit the wall, I blacked out.

**3****rd**** person P.O.V.**

Superboy had opened the door after knocking out Aqualad. He carried the sidekicks to the cloning lab. They were each put in tubes. Superboy just stayed there looking at them. They were things he had never seen. At least, not until today.

Meanwhile, the scientist had contacted the heads of Cadmus. They wanted him to clone the sidekicks and dispose the original copies. Guardian was told to put Superboy back into his pod. So they all went to where Superboy and the sidekicks were. Who knows what they were talking about. If they were conscious at all.

**Cora's P.O.V.**

_You must awaken. You must awaken now._

That's what the voice inside my head said to me. Only it wasn't my voice. It was somebody else's voice. I opened my eyes to find myself in a tube and my hands binded. Not to mention Superboy staring at us.

"What do you want?!" KF yelled, "Quit staring, your creeping me out!"

"Uh KF, how about we not tick off the guy who can fry us with a look," Robin suggested.

"We only sought to help you," Aqualad said.

"Yeah, we free you and you turn on us," Kid Flash said, "How's that for gradi-"

"Kid, please, be quiet now. I believe our new friend was not in full control of his actions," Aqualad said.

"What if I … what if I wasn't?" Superboy said.

"He can talk?!" Kid Flash asked in shock.

"Yes, _he_ can!" Superboy answered. We all gave KF a look. Talk about rude.

"Not like I said _it_," he replied.

"Dude, if I could, I would _so_ slap you right now," I said, "The G-Gnomes taught you telepathically, right?"

"They taught me much. I can read, write, I know the names of things," Superboy replied.

"But have you seen them? Have they actually ever let you see the sky, or the sun?" Robin asked.

"Images were implanted in my mind, but no, I have not seen them," he said.

"Then let us go and come with us," I offered, "We can show you the sun, sky, moon, everything. Even Superman." I was almost begging him to let us go.

"Yes, you deserve to live beyond Cadmus, and beyond your pod," Aqualad said.

"I live because of Cadmus, it' my home!" Superboy yelled.

"You live because of Superman!" I yelled. Everyone was looking at me now. "If it wasn't for his DNA, they couldn't of made you at all! And how could you call a pod your home! If you really want to be here, then the pod is where you'll stay. If it wasn't for us, you wouldn't have had a chance to be free. Even if it was temporary!"

"Enough!" yelled a voice. We looked up to find the scientist and Guardian coming in to the lab along with some more Gene-o-morphs. "Activate the cloning process," the scientist told his assistant.

"Pass, Batcave's crowed enough," Robin said.

"And get the weapon back to its pod!" he told Guardian.

"Hey, why does he get to call Supy an it?" KF asked.

"Maybe because he has _no_ respect for something that _can be_ and _is_ classified as a living being!" I said. Guardian walked up to Superboy and put his hand on his shoulder. "Please help us," I begged.

Superboy shook Guardian's hand off his shoulder. "Don't start thinking now!" the scientist yelled. He walked up to him and his G-Gnome jumped on Superboy's shoulder. Then it led him out the door. "No," I whispered.

It looks like the cloning process started when this claw thing came and tried to get me. Yes, I said tried. It got the others, but I realized that my legs were free and pushed it against the side of the tube.

"Shock her! If having her unconscious gets the job done, so be it!" yelled the scientist. Really? Then, the assistant pressed a button that sent bolts of electricity into my pod to get me unconscious. I could feel myself weakening. I knew I wasn't going to last. Ya see, water and lightning don't go together.

"Cora!" Robin yelled. I let out the scream that I was trying to hold in. What's the point? I'm going to be finished so I don't care if Robin just shouted out my secret identity to the evil scientist. Then, the door was pulled off the wall by … Superboy?!

All the shocking seized. Probably because the wires connected through the door. Superboy pushed everybody out of the way.

"So, are you going to fry us or help us?" KF asked. I gave him a look. Very nice KF.

"Well I don't have heat vision so guess I have to help you," Superboy replied. Robin jumped out of his pod. Apparently he must have got himself out by hacking it or something. His specialty.

"You go help Aqualad, I'll get Kid Flash. Whoever's done first can help Miss User," Robin said.

"You don't start telling me what to do, either," he said. Then he freed Aqualad as Robin freed Kid Flash. Robin was done first so he came to help me.

"Thanks," I said. We all headed out of the lab, but before we left, Robin threw some explosives at the blood samples, which destroyed them. Now they won't be able to make any sidekick clones.

We went down the hallway. After a few minutes, all of the "unborn" Gene-o-morphs started to glow and came out of their containment units. Uh oh. We started running down the hall with Superboy leading the way. We ended up in a dead-end.

"Are you trying to get us captured, again?" KF asked.

"I don't understand. I-" Superboy started.

"No, this is perfect," Robin said. Then I noticed the vent on the wall. We climbed in and started crawling through the walls. We made it to sublevel 1 before getting completely cut off by G-trolls. Aqualad and Superboy took some out. We had time to escape but Superboy was too busy fighting a G-troll.

"Superboy, the idea is to escape, not burry ourselves here," Aqualad said.

"You want escape!" Superboy yelled. I'm not sure how it happened, but the G-troll and Superboy made it to the ground level by making a huge hole in the ceiling. We all jumped up and followed. We were about to finally escape the building, but Guardian, G-Gnomes, and that scientist guy just had to be there. Guardian didn't have his G-Gnome on his shoulder anymore so I'm guessing he's on our side. That was until the scientist drank something from this test tube. He turned into this huge monster and it seemed like the only ones that were in the building were us and that monster. I tried to land a punch on him, but he was too strong. He grabbed me by my ankles (oh no, not again) and he spun me around and let go. I landed against the wall, _again_. I got up and was about to attack again, but Robin called me over.

"Look," he said as he showed me his plan.

"Got it?" he asked. I nodded.

"Hey ugly," I called to the monster, "I'm right here." The monster turned around and ran towards me. I was in front of one of the pillars that held up the building so I jumped out of the way and he rammed his head right into it, which broke the pillar.

"You could have been a smart man," I taunted, "Too bad you had to turn into a monster that lost some of his brain cells to a wall."

Aqualad, Kid, and Superboy also destroyed the other pillars. We ran to the exit, but before we could get out, Robin turned around and threw some explosives, which caused the whole building to collapse. If it wasn't for Superboy, we probably would've been buried alive. Our clothes were ripped, we had bruises and cuts, but we were still alive and out of the rubble, all thanks to Superboy. Then we saw Superman coming. Oh no!

"See, didn't I tell you we keep our promises," Kid said.

"Kid," I said sternly, "Not the time."

When Superman came, he looked confused as to why there was a boy with us that had the Superman sign on his shirt and why he looked like him.

"I'm Superman's clone," Superboy finally said. Batman and Superman looked at each other.

"Okay, start talking, " Batman said. And of course, we told him everything. And got a scolding.

"You will not be doing this again," Aquaman said.

"I'm sorry, my king, but we will," Aqualad said.

"Yeah, we're more ready than you think," I said. The League looked at each other.

**the next day**

We all met at Mt. Justice. It was our new HQ. For us anyways.

"This used to be the old HQ," Batman said, "Red Tornado has volunteered to stay here to take care of you and Black Canary will be your combat trainer. I will update you on missions."

"Real missions?" Robin asked. Batman nodded.

Then Martian Man-hunter walked in with a girl Martian walking next to him.

"This is my niece Megnn," he said, "she will be joining your team."

Wally (Kid Flash) introduced all of us, of course. Who else would.

"Yes, finally, another girl," I said dramatically. Magnn laughed.

"I have a feeling we're going to become good friends," she said.

"Me too," I replied.

Then Magnn looked at Superboy and made her shirt look like his. "I like your shirt," she said. Robin elbowed him and Superboy smiled. Today was _the_ day.

_Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update my story. This chapter was long and my mom wouldn't let me stay up late work on it. By the way, the next chapters probably won't be as long. The rest of the story will be made up and maybe I will include what happens in some episodes to keep it on that timeline._


	4. Chapter 4

**Like I said before, things are going to be made up now, but I might include some things from some of the episodes to keep it up to date. I also realized I've been spelling M'gann's name wrong so now I'll be spelling it correctly.**

Chapter 4: Breaking the Ice

I walked around Mt. Justice looking for M'gann. Since the day we met, we've been the best of friends. We were going to train with Black Canary.

"Hey Wally, have you seen M'gann?" I asked.

"What makes you think I know?" he asked.

"Let's see, you've been stalking her for 3 days now," I said.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked looking down.

"Yeah," I said.

"Well, she's over at the training room, waiting for you," Kid said.

"Oh, okay, thanks," I said. I walked into the training room to find Robin, M'gann, Kaldur, and Superboy waiting there with Black Canary.

"What took you so long?" Robin asked as I stood next to him.

"Oh, I got attacked by Frost. If I died, nobody would even bother to look for me," I said sarcastically. I saw Robin's face turn hard. He was about to open his mouth but I stopped him.

"I'm kidding," I said. Then his face softened. Didn't want an apology for something he didn't do.

"Alright, who wants to go against me first?" Black Canary asked. I looked around and noticed that Wally had joined us. He raised his hand. Good luck to him. Black Canary threw a punch but Wally dodged it, but then she kicked him, and Wally landed on his butt.

"You were unfocused. You need to pay attention to your opponent's actions," she said. Wally got up with a grunt.

"Anybody else want to try," she asked. Nobody seemed to want to go after what happened. "I didn't think so," she said, "I'll pair you into partners for sparing. Superboy and Kaldur, M'gann and Wally, and Robin and Cora."

I looked at Robin and he smirked at me. He better not go easy if he knows what's good for him. We went off to start sparing. We stood in front of each other and waited for Black Canary to tell us when to start.

"And go," she yelled. Everybody else started except for us. I looked at Rob. He kept staring at me. I was expecting him to start.

"Uh Rob, aren't you starting us off?" I asked uncomfortably. Who wouldn't be uncomfortable if a guy just kept staring at them without saying a word? I just kept looking at me and cocked his head to the side. I sighed. We're going to get in trouble if we don't start. I took out a small pod from my belt and it turned into a staff once I touched it. I swung the staff under Robin's feet, making him fall over. That seemed to snap him out of whatever daze he was in. He would have landed on his face if he didn't react fast enough.

He glared at me. "Hey!"

"We should have started 10 minutes ago but you wasted our time by staring at me!" I yelled.

His face turned as red as a cherry. "Oh, uh, sorry," he said and we started sparing. After a good two, three hours, we were done.

M'gnn walked up to me smiling. "Good job today," she said.

"Thanks."

"But what's wrong with Robin?" she asked me.

"I don't know," I whispered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, but not here. Maybe you can come over to my house later. You could stay over, if your uncle says yes," I said.

Her face lit up as soon as I mentioned the words "stay over". I'm guessing she hasn't done it with other Martians. "I'd love to. I'm sure he'll say yes. He does want me to go to human school soon anyways," she said. She looked really excited about it. We got out of our masks and costumes and into regular clothes. We walked into a lounge or whatever it was and saw everybody else sitting on the couch watching TV. I grabbed the remote and turned it off.

"HEY!" they all yelled. They literally jumped up from the couch as soon as I turned off the TV. It's not like what they were watching was important.

"Cora! We were in the middle of a game!" Wally yelled.

"_Really_? I didn't notice," I said sarcastically, "I was bored."

"So whenever your bored, you just have to go and shut off the TV!" Wally yelled.

"_No_! Whenever I'm bored, I just have to find a way to annoy you so I won't be bored anymore," I replied smiling. Everybody else was laughing. Wally's face turned a deep shade of red. "You can't be mad at me Wally," I said, "I couldn't live with that on my conscience." His face softened up a little. He just grumbled a few words I couldn't make out and grabbed the remote to turn the TV back on. I giggled at his reactions. Everybody else did too. I grabbed M'gann and we went to a far corner into the room, actually like the kitchen part.

"So what do you want to do?" she asked.

"Do you know how to bake?" I asked.

She smiled. "Of course I do," she said. And we did that for the rest of the day. When Sam came into the room, I asked him about M'gann coming over and he said yes. Same thing with Martian Man-hunter.

**at Cora's house during the sleep over**

"So what did you want to talk about?" she asked. I took a deep breath.

"Well," I went to make sure my windows and door was closed and that nobody was within earshot of my room. "Okay, so I might have a crush on someone on the team…"

"Is it Robin?" M'gann asked.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"Well, you're both the same age, you'd look cute together, and it's kind of obvious," she said. My face started feeling really warm.

"It's o-ob-bv-vious?" I asked.

"Kind of, well at least not to Robin," she said.

"Okay, what about you?" I asked. She immediately blushed. "Superboy?" I asked. She nodded. I smirked. "You guys would be the perfect couple. But how are you going to break the news to Wally?" I joked. She laughed.

"I don't know. I don't want to hurt him," she giggled. We both started laughing.

"Maybe we should find another girl for Wally," I said while laughing. This was too good. "This made my day," I said after we finished laughing, "I wasn't in such a good mood. We're so distant with the other team members."

"Yeah, but we'll get used to each other eventually," M'gann said, "Maybe we'll get another girl."

I hope so. And I hope that I could get close to Rob. Well, Dick really.

**Robin's P.O.V**

I wanted to talk to Cora and catch up with her, but I couldn't. Since she knew my identity, she might let something slip out. But I couldn't help but stare at her during practice. She's so beautiful. She's changed so much since we were kids.

"Hey, Rob," Wally said shaking me a little.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I lost you a minute there," he said with a smirk, "Who is she?"

"What?!" I asked.

"Your obviously thinking about a girl," he said, "You have that stupid grin and everything."

"You mean the stupid grin you try to use on M'gann," I taunted. He growled but dropped the subject. Good.

M'gann and Cora were having a sleep over. Maybe I could drop by and say hi. I left Mt. Justice for New York City. I climbed up her window. You know, a little surprise. I tried to open a window when I realized they were talking about me.

"It's o-ob-bv-vious?" Cora asked. What's obvious?

"Kind of, well at least not to Robin," M'gann said. What are they talking about? What didn't I know about? What was so obvious that I didn't see? I was about to listen to the rest of their conversation when I accidently slipped and fell off the side of the mansion and onto my back. I need to know what they were talking about. But I can't just ask. Maybe I can bring it up in a conversation tomorrow. Or I could find out something from Wally.

I went to Gotham and to the manor. Alfred was waiting for me there already.

"Good evening, Master Dick," he greeted.

"Hey Alfred," I said. I went to call Wally.

(Phone convo.)

Wally: Hey Rob.

Robin: Hey, I went to go say hi to Cora and M'gann and I sort of eavesdropped on their conversation.

Wally: Really? Were they talking about me?

Robin: No, but they were saying something about me. Is there something you know about Cora that I don't?

Wally: Not that I know of.

Robin: (sigh) Okay, see ya tomorrow then.

I hung up and went to bed, thinking about M'gann and Cora's conversation.

_Author's Note: This chapter was short and sort of a filler but I'll try to update and get Chapter 5 up which is where everything is going to happen. Things are going to change a lot for Cora now. It all starts… next chapter. Please __**rate**__ and __**review**__!_


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm going to try and up date more and get another story going after I post chapter 8, if I make it that far, so watch for that. And no for the moment that I've been waiting for…**

**I present to you Chapter 5. The real romantic journey begins… now…**

Chapter 5: Moving Day

**Cora's P.O.V.**

I woke up with a yawn. It was a Saturday and Sam didn't want anybody over for some weird reason. I showered, got dressed and went down for breakfast. I went down and saw Sam and Quorra sitting at the table eating breakfast. Wait, they're never home on Saturday mornings. What did I do? I started tiptoeing back to my room until I heard Sam call me.

"Cora," he said. Uh oh. "Come here." I walked over to the table and looked at my feet. "We need to talk about something," he said. Oh no. "Quorra and I were thinking…" Here it comes. "That maybe we should move to Gotham." I smiled immediately.

"Yes! I'm not in trouble for something I didn't do!" I yelled.

"Uh, Cora, did you hear what I said?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, about the whole moving to Gotham thing. I don't mind," I said with smile.

"Good, then I hope you don't mind going to the same school as Dick," he said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Oh yeah and I miss Uncle Bruce," I said innocently.

"I know you know," he said, "Bruce had to tell me sometime and when you asked permission to fight along Batman 3 years ago was a dead give-away."

"Good so I get to spend real time with Uncle Bruce and Dick in Gotham and I won't have to make an excuse when I'm with the other Young Justice team members," I said. I bounced up the stairs into my room. I started taking out all my stuff from my drawers and closets.

"Sam! When are we moving?" I asked from my room.

"In two days," he replied. Monday. Then on Thursday we start school together. Perfect. I ran down to the dinning room.

"Do we have boxes to put our stuff in?" I asked. Sam laughed.

"I didn't think you'd be this excited," he said, "And yeah, there're boxes in the basement." I grabbed 5 boxes from the basement and started packing my things.

"Don't you think you should leave some clothes to wear for tomorrow and Monday?" Quorra asked as she walked into my room. I stopped to think for a moment.

"Oh yeah," I said. I left 3 outfits out just, one for the next two days and one more just in case. I packed my books, old toys, notebooks, clothes, shoes, posters, pictures, you name it. I didn't pack my pillows or bedspreads or anything like that 'cause I'm still gonna need a place to sleep. The rest of the day was a breeze. I helped Sam and Quorra pack some of the things in the kitchen and living room. Sunday was slower because we had to pack everything else in the house, which took longer.

I woke up the next morning and literally jumped out of bed. You'd expect me to be sad for leaving my home. I was a little, but I really enjoyed that week I spent with Dick and Bruce. I miss hanging out with just Dick, not Robin. Things aren't the same. The movers came and put our stuff in the moving van as our family pilled into the car.

"Ready to go?" Sam asked.

"Yes," I sighed as I closed my eyes. Everything was going to be different now. The League, new school, new friends, new life. In a matter of seconds I fell asleep as I dreamed about my new everything.

"Cora, wake up," I heard a voice call. I opened my eyes to find Sam already out of our car.

"We're here," he said, "Go help your mother bring in the boxes."

"Sure," I yawned. I got the boxes for my room and started unpacking.

"Cora, we're going to visit Mr. Wayne and Mr. Grayson. Get ready and you can finish unpacking later," Quorra called from her room. Awesome. I put on skinny jeans, leather boots, and a light knitted sweater with a flannel underneath along with a scarf. I ran out my door but stopped. I looked at my wrist.

"My goggles and watch!" I ran back in and got those two things. Miss User 101, never go anywhere without your watch and goggles, ever!

"Okay let's go," I said.

**at Bruce's manor**

I climbed out of the car to greeted by Alfred. I ran up to him and gave him a bone-crushing hug. What? Butlers are under-appreciated.

"Hey Alfred," I said with a huge smile. He chuckled.

"Hello Ms. Cora," he replied with a grin.

"Please, just call me Cora," I said. I walked past him into the house. The first thing I saw was Bruce, waiting for us in the living room. I ran up to him, too.

"UNCLE BRUCE!" I yelled as I gave him the biggest hug ever.

"Hey Cora," he chuckled. He wrapped his arms around me to return the hug. We broke apart and he went to go greet Sam and Quorra.

"Hey Alfred, is Dick here?" I asked.

"Master Dick is still in his room," he said. I nodded and went upstairs. I walked down the hallway. I passed my old room. Oh the memories. I kept walking until I made it to Dick's room. Maybe I should surprise Wonder Boy. I opened the door quietly and leaned against the doorframe. Dick was looking in the mirror and combing his hair.

"You don't have to look perfect, you know," I said teasingly. He jumped as soon as he heard me and turned around. Wow. I almost forgot how beautiful his blue eyes were.

"You're here early," Dick smirked.

"No, your just late," I replied. I walked towards him. We just stood there for a second before I reached out and hugged him. I'm guessing he was caught off guard because it took him a minute to hug back. A tear rolled down my eye.

"I missed you," I whispered.

"But you see me everyday with the League, at Mt. Justice.'

"No, I miss _you_. I miss Dick Grayson," I said. More tears were rolling down my face. "I can't hang out with you like I did when we were 10. I could accidently say your secret identity." I felt his grip tighten around my waist.

"Don't worry, we won't have that problem anymore," he whispered in my ear. It sent shivers down my spine and I smiled. We broke away and Dick wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Now stop crying. I hate seeing a pretty girl like you cry," he said.

"You think I'm pretty?" I asked. By now my tears had all dried up.

Dick's face turned pink. "Well … um … I-I … maybe …" He was so cute when he didn't know what to say. I kissed his cheek before he could completely embarrass himself in front of me.

"I get it," I said. He grabbed my hand and led me downstairs.

"Are you going to Gotham Academy?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Perfect, at least we can go to the same school."

"Yeah, I know." We walked to the library and sat down on one of the couches.

"So, do you think it's okay if I come over after school sometimes?" I asked.

"Sure, I'm always here, except when we get called in for a mission," he replied.

"Duh, Dick. Like I'm going to come over if I get called in for a mission the same time as you. The same mission."

"You never know."

"Okay, so d-do you have a girlfriend in school?" I asked. Please say no. Please say no. PLEASE SAY NO!

"No, but I have a girl in mind," he said, "But I think I'll wait for school to start before I can ask her out." NOOOOOOO! He already has somebody picked out. I'm doomed to forever stay in the friends zone.

"Oh," I said with a fake smile, but he saw right through it.

"What's wron-"

"Nothing, so let's stop talking about school and talk about something else," I said. I don't want him to worry or find out that I'm j-j-j-jealou- you know I can't even say the word so let's just say "find out that I'm the J-word". Dick just let the topic slide and we started talking about random stuff until it was time for me to go.

**an entire conversation of random stuff later**

"It's been nice seeing you, Bruce," Sam said as he shook his hand.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Bye Uncle Bruce," I said as I gave him a hug.

"Bye squirt," he chuckled. We broke away and I looked at Dick. He was looking at the floor. I walked up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Good bye, Boy Wonder," I whispered. He looked up at me and grinned, then gave me a quick hug.

"See you later," he said with a smile. His smile was so dazzling. It was melting me. I just returned it with a small, shy smile. When we got home, it was already 10:00 P.M. Eh, I didn't have school for another couple of days so I just finished unpacking my stuff and fixing my room. I can't wait until school starts. Mainly because I can't wait to see the-one-and-only, Dick Grayson, again.

_Author's Note: Please review and I might continue. You don't really want me to stop the story when it basically just begun now! I just want to see at least one more comment and I'll be satisfied. Just rate. It's not going to kill you. And answer this question:_

_What do you want for Christmas this year?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not updating so soon. I started this story during the Thanksgiving break so obviously it's over and school is in the way, but I find a way to work on my story during school since we have technology class. Now, on with the story … **

Chapter 6: New School

"CORA, GET UP! YOU'RE GOING TO LATE FOR YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!"

Thanks, Mommy. Who needs and alarm clock when you've got a person to yell at you to get up. I got out of bed and rubbed my eyes. I showered and changed into the uniform. Why did we have to wear skirts? I quickly put on some black leggings underneath. Not risking anything.

I ran downstairs to the kitchen. I grabbed a plate and started filling it with blueberry pancakes, bacon, and scrabbled eggs.

"So are you excited about your first day at Gotham Academy?" Quorra asked.

"Somewhat," I said. I finished my food and put it in the sink.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I'm starting a new school, it's not going to be easy," I said, "Sure I'm excited, but more scared than any thing."

"Don't worry," she said, "Besides, Dick will be there. Now, hurry up so you won't be late." I rolled my eyes and grabbed my book-bag. I ran out the door and started walking down the street. At least my new school wasn't so far away. I wasn't really looking at the road. Well who would with a lot on their mind. While I was crossing the street I heard somebody coming towards me.

"Watch out!" the person cried. I looked up and was about to move, but … I was too late and we crashed. The guy was on a motorcycle but it seems like he stopped before it could kill me.

"Hey, watch it," the guy said.

"Sorry, but you weren't the one who got run over," I said as I started rubbing my head.

"Cora?" the guy asked. I looked up and saw him taking off his helmet and realized that _Dick_ had ran me over. "I'm so sorry!" he said.

"It's fine," I said and got up.

"Well, um, d-do you w-want a r-ride," he said looking down.

"Sure," I said. He got on the bike and I hopped on behind him and wrapped my arms around his torso.

"Hold on tight," he said. In a matter of minutes we made it to school. I almost forgot how much fun it was to ride on a motorcycle, or light-cycle, really. We got off the bike and Dick grabbed my hand and led me to the office.

"I'll wait for you here," he said and let go of my hand. I nodded and walked into the office. In there was a young woman, probably in her mid to late twenties, and she was typing away on her computer.

"Excuse me, I'm new here," I said. Short and simple.

"Oh, yes, you are … Coraline Flynn?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah, Cora," I said.

"Here's your schedule and I will call a junior to give you a tour," she replied with a warm grin.

"Um, somebody is already waiting outside to show me around," I said.

"Oh, please, I rather have a more reliable student show you around," she said as she finished her call, "And somebody that knows there way around the school, too." In minutes, a girl, probably a junior like she said, with dirty-blond hair came in.

"Hi, I'm Kelly, I'll show you around the school and to your first class," she said with a fake smile. Probably doesn't want to be here anymore than I do. I just nodded and followed her out the door.

We passed Dick and he gave me a confused look and started trailing behind us.

"She called for somebody to give me a tour," I whispered.

"Oh," he said with a disappointed look.

"But it's only a tour of the school real quick and to my first period class," I said, "You can show me to my other classes."

His face lit up immediately. "Okay, then I'll wait for you at the end of first period."

The junior gave me a quick tour, and to tell you the truth, I was completely lost. She just wouldn't stop talking.

"So, how do you know Dick Grayson?" she asked.

"Huh? What?" I asked.

"Dick Grayson, how do you know him?" she repeated.

"Oh, we're childhood friends," I said.

"Really, then how come I've never seen you at the middle school?" she asked. Why is she trying so bad to pry on my friendship with him? Nosey!

"I'm not from here. I came from out of town. Family friend, you heard of them?" I asked sarcastically.

"Sure, but I'm just saying. He's rich and everything so you must be rich if your family friends," she said.

"Who cares?" I asked, "Better yet, who wants to know?"

"So you are rich," she said.

"Yeah," I said, "Which means, no, I'm not a gold-digger, so leave me alone about it."

"Okay, but just watch out, Dick Grayson is one of the guys that girls fight over because of his money, or at least the girls your age," she said.

"Thanks for the tip," I growled.

"Warning," she corrected.

"Sure." I walked off to my first period class as soon as the bell rang. Thank God the bell rang. I don't think I could take more of that girl. At least I'm in the advanced class so there won't be a lot of drama like that _during_ class. I walked in and saw that everybody was already there so I took the last seat that was next to Dick. I said it before and I'm sayin it again, Thank God!

"Good morning class, my name is Mr. Berkley," he said in a monotone voice, "I will be your science teacher and I will be assigning you a new assignment."

Everybody groaned. "There will be partners," he added. And out comes groan number two from the class. He started reading out the partners. "Dick Grayson and Coraline Flynn …" Cora, it's Cora, why can't anybody get that right? I looked over at Dick and he gave me a half smile.

"You have to make a creation of any type that can be helpful to both the humankind," he said as he handed out the assignment. Great … *cough*sarcasm*cough*, but working with Dick makes it ten times better. ;)

Mr. Berkley let us talk to our partners for the rest of the period.

"So, what are we going to do?" Dick asked.

"Well, I'm pretty sure Sam will let me play around with computer software and programs. Maybe we could do something with that," I said.

"Do you think we'll have enough time to do all that?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. Besides, Sam is the biggest shareholder and he's taught me everything he knows, so what do we got to lose?"

"Just a reminder, this first project will count as 25% of your grade for this semester," Mr. Berkley said.

"How about 25% of our grade," Dick said.

"Relax," I said, "I can create a new software _and_ build a computer all in my sleep."

"Okay, so a new software program?"

"Yeah, I can get all the materials and you can decide how it operates."

The rest of the school day went really fast. Dick and I had every class together and he walked me to all of them. The only bad thing about today was that a group of girls kept giving me glares.

**end of the day**

I walked through the halls when I was yanked into an empty hallway. Remember those girls I said that kept giving me glares. It was them.

"What do you think you're doing?" the one that I think is the leader asked. She had dirty blond hair with flecks and green eyes. She could be pretty if she wasn't wearing piles of make-up or had a fake tan or was making herself look as slutty as possible even though she was wearing a uniform like everybody else. Her sidekicks weren't any different, except one was a brunette and the other was a red head.

"Well, I was going to leave, but I don't know what's wrong with tha-" I started.

"Not that, stupid, what do you think you're doing with my man?" she asked.

"Um … football players aren't my type," I said. I knew what she was talking about but I decided to mess around with her and play stupid.

"No! Dick Grayson! He's mine!" she said.

"Are you guys even dating?"

"Of course we are!"

"You're lying," I said. Now she was starting to piss me off.

"No I'm no-"

"Yes you are. I met up with Dick before school started and he told me he had no girlfriend," I said as I crossed my arms.

"Listen you little-"

"Cora! I was wondering where you were." I turned around to see Dick coming down the hallway. He grabbed my hand and rubbed his thumb across it (does that make sense?).

"Hey Dick," blondie said flirtatiously. Bleh. Yuck. It's just gross.

"Hi," he replied not taking his eyes off me. Yeah, they're not dating. "Come on," he whispered in my ear. We walked down the hall and excited the building like nothing happened.

"Sam called me and told me to bring you home," he said.

"Oh, okay." We got on his motorcycle and he dropped me off at my house.

"See you at Mt. Justice?" Dick asked.

"See you at Mt. Justice," I said with a warm smile. I went inside and saw that nobody was home. Of course. I grabbed a snack and a can of soda and went to do my homework.

**At Mt. Justice**

I felt kinda uncomfortable at Mt. Justice. Robin, aka Dick, kept staring at me. What was up with him? At one point, Wally had to close his mouth for him. After I was done with sparring for the day, I ran home. He offered me a ride, but I had to decline. No way was I going to put myself in an awkward situation like that! In school he acted sweet, but at Mt. Justice, he acted like a clueless idiot. An idiot, but a cute one.

**Sorry for the short chapter and not writing in a long time. By the end of this chapter I had nothing, so don't be so disappointed. Don't worry, the Christmas break is coming so I'll be able to write more and update.**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Happy Hanukah!**

**Happy Kwanza! **

**And a Happy New Year! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Before I start this chapter, I want you guys to know that I'm writing another story because I can't take it anymore. I've got a Nightwing idea and it's driving me nuts! It will have nothing to do with this story and it's going to be set during the time of the comics when Nightwing goes to New York and his relationship with Starfire is somewhat over. Now, on with the story.**

Chapter 7: Party

**Cora's P.O.V.**

"Robin, Miss User, I have a mission for you," Batman said as he walked into Mt. Justice.

"Okay, what do we have to do?" I asked.

"Come with me," he said and led us somewhere away from everyone else. "There's been a series of kidnapping at parties in Gotham. These parties consist of some of the richest and most famous people in town. I want both of you to attend my party and investigate for me."

"Why us?" I asked.

"Because you are the only one that knows Robin's secret identity and Robin was going to do this anyway," he said, "The party is tonight at the manor."

**Later that evening**

I walked to the manor with my clothes ready in a duffle bag. Sam said I could stay the night and I wanted to get dressed there before the party.

"Good evening Miss Flynn," Alfred said as he opened the door for me.

"Hi Alfred, which room should I stay in?" I asked.

"In the guest room next to Master Dick's room." I went to the room and got dressed for the party. I wore a long black dress that went up to my ankles and wore black heels with them. I put my hair in an elegant bun and wore diamond earrings with matching diamond necklace. I finished off with putting on a little bit of lip-gloss, eyeliner, and mascara. I walked out of my room and knocked on Dick's door.

"Dick are you ready?!"

"Sort of…"

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah"

I walked in and found him putting on a black jacket over his button down shirt. He was also wearing black slacks, dressy shoes, and his hair was combed back.

"Ready for tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah, I have my Robin suit on underneath, you?"

"Yeah, Sam programed a camouflage mode on my watch so nobody will be able to see it." He nodded.

"Dick, Cora, the guests are here," Alfred said. I held onto Dick's arm as we walked down to the living room.

"What are you doing?" he whispered.

"I don't want anybody to get suspicious," I whispered back.

I was introduced to some of the guest. "Cora, I'd like you to meet William Turner, his dad is the head of the Dell company."

"Nice to meet you," I said as I placed my hand in his for a shake. Instead he took it and placed a soft kiss on it.

"And same to you," he said. He looked like he was about 15 years old. "Richard, I didn't know you had a girlfriend."

"Yeah, well, there's a lot of things you don't know about me," Dick said through gritted teeth.

"Dick! I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten into him," I apologized.

"It's alright. A beautiful girl like you doesn't have anything to apologize for," he said.

Dick wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder. William frowned.

"Well, it was nice meeting you," he said and walked away.

"Yes," I said. I looked at Dick. "Why?"

"What? You seriously don't like him, do you?"

"Just forget it Dick, just forget it." The party went on, but Dick wouldn't let go of me. Some people were dancing together now.

"Do you want to dance?" Dick asked me.

"Sure." We danced for a while when William came up to us.

"You don't mind if I cut in, do you Grayson?" he asked.

"I kind of do," he replied.

"Dick," I whispered- scolded.

"Are you sure you guys are dating, you haven't kissed the girl once so far," William said.

"If that's what you're worried about, then I'll kiss her right now," Dick said.

"Do it," he said with his arms crossed. Dick placed his hands firmly on my hips and pushed his lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck through instinct. The kiss was soft but then passionate. His lips were soft and warm. It was the best kiss I ever had. It was the first kiss I ever had. To bad it was only to stay under cover. We pulled away and I looked at William to find him shocked. I was probably blushing madly.

"See … we are dating," Dick said out of breath. He led me away from the crowed and to a balcony of a room. He closed the windows so we were alone.

"Dick … I," I was cut off by his lips on mine again. The kiss was just as passionate as the one inside. We pulled away and stared at each other.

"Cora, don't think that the kiss in there meant nothing. I-I actually l-l-like y-you," he stuttered. I blushed. I didn't know what to say.

"I understand if you don't feel the same way-"I cut him off by giving him a peck on the lips.

"But I do feel the same way," I whispered. I heard him sigh and he wrapped his arms around me. I buried my face in his chest and he rested his chin on my head. We stayed like that for a moment when Alfred came looking for us.

"Master Dick, Master Bruce would like a word with you," he said. Dick nodded. He gave me one last kiss on the lips and walked away. I stayed on the balcony just thinking about what happened. Does he really like me? Of course, he just kissed you, for the third time tonight. What would happen if we went out?

"Excuse me, Cora," I was interrupted by somebody joining me on the balcony. I turned around to find William.

"Hi, William, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to check on you," he said, "Are you really with Grayson? I could give you more."

"I am with Richard and I don't need anything more than him."

"To bad you won't be able to see him again," he said. Before I could do anything, William pushed me on the ground and punched me. In a matter of seconds, I blacked out.

**Dick's P.O.V.**

"Dick, did you find something so far?" Bruce asked me.

"No," I said. A few minutes after I said that, the whole floor was being filled with sleeping gas (whatever it's really called). I grabbed a mask and put it over my face. As everyone passed out, I got into my Robin costume and mask. The gas cleared up and I turned around to find that Bruce passed out too. Great. I went out to look for Cora. Instead, I saw William carrying Cora's body down a hallway that led to a back exit..

"So you're the kidnapper," I said.

"Yes, and you're the Boy Wonder," he said and put Cora down. We ran at each other and started fighting. He was pretty good for a kidnapper.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"I don't know how much information you have, but I've kidnapped a girl from each of the parties I've been to. I sell them for a pretty good price to a guy I know. He said I could keep the prettiest one I find to myself, and so far, Grayson's girlfriend is the winner," he said.

I ran up to him full of rage and punched him in the face so hard that he started bleeding.

"You still didn't give me a reason for doing this. You have money already," I growled.

"No, my dad has money. He only brings me to parties. He sends me to live with my mother, besides, what's the fun in getting money if you can't do it the easy way and get girls involved," he said.

I ran up to him and punched him several times.

"Keep your hands off the girl!" I growled. I punched him one more time and his passed out. I contacted the police and changed into my normal clothes. I ran up to the love of my life and tried to get her to wake up.

"Cora, wake up," I whispered. I placed my hand on the bruise he must have given her on the cheek. She woke up immediately and grabbed my hand.

"Dick," she panted.

"I'm here, don't worry." I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her bruised cheek gently, not wanting to hurt her. Everybody started to wake up, too. Bruce came and ran up to us.

"Is everything alright?" he asked in a concerned tone. I nodded.

"William was the kidnapper," Cora said. Bruce nodded and place a hand on my shoulder.

"Good job," he told me.

**Cora's P.O.V.**

The police came and took William away. I'm glad I wasn't going to see his face again. Everybody left 30 minutes after the police left, which left Dick and I snuggling on a couch in the living room.

"Are you guys dating now?" Bruce asked.

"Are we?" I asked. Dick blushed.

"Um, well, I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend," he said.

"Of course," I said and kissed his cheek. "Does that answer your question, Bruce?"

"Yes, just be careful. At least you're both on the Young Justice League. Now it wouldn't be so complicated," he mumbled. He walked away and left us alone.

"Dick, I'm tired. I'm going to sleep," I said. He nodded and picked me up bridal style.

"You don't have to carry me," I said blushing.

"You're hurt, of course I do," he replied. He took me to the guest room so I could change into my PJs. He came in a minute later wearing black sweats and a white sleeveless undershirt. He picked me up and placed me in bed. I moved over and he lied down next to me.

"Good night," I whispered. He kissed my forehead.

"G'night," he sighed and wrapped his arms securely around me. And that's how we fell asleep; me in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**I know it's been long since I've written for this story but I haven't had time and my brain is dead so I'm going to do my best on this.**

Chapter 8: The Date

**Cora's P.O.V.**

I woke up to Dick's soft snores. "Dick, wake up," I whispered. Nothing. I tried two more times. Still nothing. I gently pressed my lips on his and started kissing him. He kissed me back immediately.

"Morning, beautiful," he said in a husky voice.

"Morning. Maybe I should wake you up like that more often."

"Yes please." He kissed my cheek before getting out of bed. "Want to go to Mt. Justice?"

"Sure," I said, "But get out, I need to change."

"Aw, don't kick me out," Dick pouted. I started pushing him towards the door.

"Dick, I need to change," I giggled. He turned around to face me.

"Okay, okay, I'll meet you down stairs in 10, and we can leave through the Batcave." He gave me one last peck on the lips before going to his room. How does he manage to make me melt with every kiss he gives me?

I showered quickly and changed into black skinny jeans and a solid light green silk flannel shirt. I slipped on my black converse and ran down to the living room where Dick was waiting.

"Man, girls take forever," he said. He was wearing black jeans, a green sweatshirt, a black jacket, and dark shades.

"Why are you wearing sun glasses?"

"Because the other members don't know my secret identity."

"Oh, okay, let's go," I said.

**At Mt. Justice**

We walked in and saw Kaldur and Superboy sparing, M'gann and Artemis talking, and Wally making a foot long sandwich. I ran up to M'gann and Artemis.

"Hey guys," I greeted.

"Hey Cora, we heard you were on a mission with Robin …" Artemis said.

"Wait, wait, wait, who told you that?"

"Who else, Wally," she said. Hmm, I wonder if Dick told Wally. "Anyways, how did it go?"

"Well, it was a party, and we basically had to do some investigating. A guy was hitting on me, who turned out to be the criminal we were looking for, and he kind of angered Rob …"

"Wait, why, was he jealous?" M'gann asked.

"I think so, and we were suppose to be a pretend couple, so yeah."

"So you guys were a pretend couple at that party," Artemis said.

"Yeah, but that isn't the best part. The guy was suspicious because we didn't kiss the entire night so he told Rob to prove that we were dating. And he did."

"OMG! Robin kissed you!" M'gann squealed.

"Shh, not so loud," I said.

"Right, so he kissed you," she whispered.

"Yeah, but at first I thought it was only to stay under cover, but then he took me to a balcony and kissed me again and told me it was for real," I said.

"I knew you guys belonged together," M'gann said.

"I think everybody knew," Artemis added. I felt my face heat up.

"Was it really that obvious?" I asked.

"YES!" They said at the same time.

**Robin's P.O.V.**

"Hey, Wally, I need to talk to you about something," I said.

"Yeah, what is it?" he said while taking a bit out of his sandwich.

"Well, it's about Cora …"

"Oh, yeah, Rob, you have got to make a move already before she slips away."

"Yeah, I already …"

"If you want, I can help you ask her on a date."

"That won't be necessary …"

"Maybe I can even help you …"

"WALLY, YOU DON'T NEED TO HELP ME BECAUSE CORA AND I ARE ALREADY A COUPLE!" I screamed. I turned around and noticed that the girls, Connor, and Kaldur were starring at Wally and me.

"FINALLY! It took you forever, man!" Wally said with a big smile on his face. Really? Everybody came up to Cora and me to congratulate us. I then started looking around for Cora. Where did she go?

"Guys, where's Cora?"

**Cora's P.O.V.**

I had to get out of that mob of people. Not like it bothered me but I needed to hear myself think. I walked into a training room and sat down on the floor against a wall.

"Cora?" I looked up to find Sam and Black Canary.

"Oh, hey Sam, and Dinah," I said.

"Hey, Cora, why are you here by yourself?" asked Dinah.

"Just need some alone time," I said, "Robin and I just told everybody that we're dating."

"You and Robin are dating?!" Sam asked. Uh oh! And he knows his secret identity, which makes it worst.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you?" I asked innocently.

"No, does Bruce know about this? When did this happen? I don't know about this."

"Yes, Bruce knows, it happened last night at the party, and you should be fine with my first boyfriend being Rob. He cares about me and he's a part of the Young Justice League, which makes things less complicated."

"She's got a point, Sam," Dinah said.

"Yeah, whatever," he mumbled and stormed off.

"He'll calm down eventually," she said.

"I know," I replied. She walked off to leave me in peace.

A few minutes later, Robin walks in, alone.

"Hey, I've been looking for you," he said.

"Oh, I was just … here," I said. He just sighs and sits down next to me.

"I know it was like a mob in there, but everything will die down soon." I just nodded. Then I felt his lips near my ear. "How about I take you out on a date tonight to get your mind off of things." His whispers sent shivers down my spine. All I could do was nod "yes".

He kissed my cheek and trailed it to my lips. But before he could deepen the kiss, Wally came barging through the door.

"So, I hear you guys are going on a date," he said. Oh no. "So I've taken the liberty of steeling Rob for the rest of the day to get that set up while Cora, you go with Artemis and M'gann so they can make you pretty. Sounds fair? Okay."

Before anyone can protest, Wally grabbed Dick and ran out the door. Oh brother. Then M'gann and Artemis walked into the room.

"Are you guys really in on this?" I asked/whined.

"Of course. This is your first date and it needs to be perfect. Now come on." M'gann grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room.

**At Cora's House**

Sam had finally cooled down about the whole "I'm dating Dick" thing so he let M'gann and Artemis take me to our mansion to get me ready (and while ignoring my cries for help and protest, might I add). Now we were in my room.

"Okay, so Wally just texted me the info for the date," Artemis said.

"Okay, A, let me see it, and B, since when did you have Wally's number?" I asked.

"A, I won't let you see, and B, since Green Arrow told me it was best to have everyone's number who was on the team." Short and simple.

"Anyways, what do you have for semi-formal clothes?" M'gann asked.

"Uhh, not a lot. For me it's either formal or casual clothing," I said.

"Okay, then we'll have to go shopping for that …" She looked at my vanity. "… and some new make-up wouldn't hurt, too. Does your mom have a curling iron?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Good, so let's go shopping!" SAVE ME! S.O.S.! HELP! Let's see it was noon right now.

**4 hours later**

So now it's 4:00 P.M. and we finally finished shopping!

We bought:

This white dress-

This eyeshadow-

/images/I/31qSA7tf%2B-L._SL500_SS500_.jpg

This lipstick-

/images/I/31WR33RbGfL._SL500_SS500_.jpg

These shoes-

.

And this jewelry-

. ?2=2

product_images/65999221/filigree_drop_earrings_

(I don't want to poke my eyes out with mascara and I'm only 13)

"Okay, so go shower and wash your hair. We'll dry it and do the make up," M'gann said as she pushed me towards the bathroom. I sighed. This was going to be fun (cough*sarcasm*cough).

I showered and washed my hair like she said. I put on my under garments and robe. I walked out to find M'gann ready with the blow dryer and curling iron ready.

"Sit down, I'll do your hair while Artemis does your makeup," she said. I just listened to her. The sooner we get this done, the better. It felt like hours but finally, I was done.

"Oh, Cora, you look beautiful!" M'gann gushed.

"Yeah, look for yourself," Artemis added. I turned and looked in my mirror. I did look beautiful.

"Wow," I gasped, "But I feel like I'm about to get married to the guy. Are you sure you guys didn't over do it?"

M'gann laughed. "Your welcome." I just rolled my eyes and looked in the mirror again. That beautiful person looking back at me couldn't be me. That person is gorgeous and I'm just me. I can't believe it.

"Well believe it. Now it's 6:30 P.M. and Robin will be coming at 8:00 to pick you up," M'gann said.

"Yeah, you better get into your dress," Artemis added.

"Yeah, yeah, sure and M'gann stop pickin' through my brain," I said as I shoved them out. I changed into my dress slowly so I wouldn't mess up my hair or makeup. I slipped on some flats and grabbed my heels before walking downstairs where M'gann and Artemis were.

"Okay, so I here's your bag. It has your makeup just in case, your cell phone and wallet, though I doubt Robin will let you lift a finger tonight," Artemis said. I grabbed the purse

( /images/I/41lu2oEKjiL._SX190_CR0,0,190,246_.jpg).

"Thanks guys," I said. We went back to my room to clean up (they mainly did so I wouldn't mess up my outfit). We then just watched TV until it was 7:45 P.M.

"Okay, Cora you stay here. Robin is probably about to come and get you so we'll go downstairs to greet him and then we'll call you down," Artemis said. She and M'gann ran downstairs before I could even agree.

I took these few minutes to take a few deep breathes in and calm down. I know I seem like I'm over exaggerating but, come on, it's my first date and I'm excited.

"Cora!" And that's my cue. I swiftly walked out of my room and slowly walked down the staircase (partially because walking in heels is kind of hard for me and partially because I know Dick will be staring at me).

"Wow, you look beautiful," Dick gasped when I made it to the bottom of the staircase. He offered me his arm and I took it.

"Bye guys," I said as we walked out of the mansion.

As soon as they closed the door behind us, Dick pulled me to him and kissed me passionately. It was one of the most perfect kisses I ever had. But, giggling just had to ruin the moment. Dick reluctantly pulled away.

"I've missed you," he whispered.

"I've only been gone for a day," I said.

"Yeah, but still." In a matter of seconds his soft lips were back on mine. I didn't want it to stop, but I pulled away anyways. Dick pouted.

"Don't worry, you'll get more when we get there," I said with a wink. He just smirked and led me inside the limo.

**Dick's P.O.V.**

I was so nervous when I got there. What if she didn't enjoy herself? What if she doesn't want to date me anymore? After ringing the doorbell, I was greeted by Artemis and M'gann.

"Hey, Robin! Don't you look nice," she complimented. I do look good, if I do say so myself. I was wearing black slacks, a white button down, and a black blazer. And considering the other members are involved, I'm wearing my sunglasses, but I'll take them off later.

"Thanks," I said. My nerves eased up when I saw the most beautiful girl in the world coming down the staircase. She looked like an angel.

"Wow, you look beautiful," I gasped. I offered her my arm and she took it.

"Bye guys," she said as we walked out of the mansion. As soon as Artemis and M'gann closed the door behind us, I slid off my shades and wrapped my arms around Cora's waist as I captured her lips in mine. I felt her place her hands on my shoulders and slowly wrapped them around my neck. It was perfect, until Artemis and M'gann's giggling interrupted us. I then reluctantly pulled away from Cora.

"I missed you," I murmured.

"I've only been gone for a day," she said.

"Yeah, but still." I brought my lips back up to hers. I can't stand being away from her for so many hours. I was a little upset when she pulled away.

"Don't worry, you'll get more when we get there," she said with a wink. Good. I just smirked at her. If only she knew where I was taking her … to the beach.

**At the beach**

**Cora's P.O.V.**

I was surprised to see that we were at a beach. It was beautiful at night. I took off the heals and walked along the ocean. We didn't talk, we were just enjoying each other's presence. Then Dick placed his hands over my eyes.

"Dick! What are you doing?!"

"Shh, you'll ruin the surprise." We walked a few more feet and then he pulled his hand away from me. It was like a little Hawaiian hut with a set table. It was so beautiful. Way better than your average candle light dinner.

It looked like this:

. /_u2tYu-uzSZY/TBJWH0RTHPI/AAAAAAAAB_

"I hope you like it," I heard Dick murmur.

"Oh, Dick, I love it," I said. I then felt his arms wrap around my waist. We started moving closer to each other. I gently wrapped my arms around his neck. Soon I could feel his hot breath against my neck. Our lips met and it felt like fireworks. Our lips moved in sync. It was almost like our first kiss, except this one felt more soft and gentle like he didn't want to shatter me.

After 5 minutes, we pulled away and we were practically gasping for air. "Come on," he said and led me to the table. I was surprised to find that Alfred was serving us, but I guess I should have expected it. He _is_ their most trusted butler.

"Are you enjoying yourself so far?" Dick asked.

"Yeah, but I still can't believe Wally separated us for the whole day!"

"Yeah, he likes to be dramatic sometimes, ya know." We both laughed because we both knew it was true. After eating and talking, Alfred removed the table and the pillows were set behind us like a love seat. We then just started snuggling.

After a while, I could feel Dick burry his head in the crook of my neck and gently press his lips onto the base of my neck. Then he made a trail of soft feathery kisses go all the way up to the corner of my lips.

"I love you," he said. I felt a little taken aback. We've only been on one day and he's already telling me that he _loves_ me.

"If you love me, tell it to the whole world," I said.

He got closed to me and whispered in my ear, "I love you." It sent shivers down my spine.

"Why did you whisper it in my ear?"

"Because you are my world?" he whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I haven't updated so soon. It's been a while and I just finished the state tests. Hopefully I can update more now, especially when summer comes.**

Chapter 9: A Poisonous Trap

**Cora's P.O.V.**

Ever since our first date, Dick and I have gotten closer than ever. And the closer we get, the more hate I get from the girls at the top of the social pyramid in school! It's not that bad. Dick defends me, but I can't say the same about the other bystanders (thank you very much). At least today was Friday so I had the weekend to relax without having to worry about it … until Monday.

"Hello … Cora …" I turned my attention to Dick as I got pulled out of my train of thought.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" he asked with a hint of concern.

"Peachy," I replied. I tried to pay attention to class but lunch was 5 minutes away. Who can pay attention?! I just doodled in my notebook the whole time. Besides, it's not like I was failing the class so no need to listen to the teacher. Thankfully, the bell rang, letting us go to lunch.

We walked to the lunchroom and we sat with some of Dick's friends. I can't believe we're one year into the school year and I don't have any school friends! Why is life so cruel?!

"Hey Cora, are you sure you're okay?" Dick asked, pulling me out of my thoughts again, "You seem a little out of it."

I sighed. The last thing I want is for him to worry. Trust me, he baby's me enough. "Just tired I guess," I replied.

"HEY CAROL!" I sighed again. "Well, tired of all the teasing," I mumbled. I looked up to find Lindsey. She's the same fake blonde that picked on me on the first day of school.

"Okay, one, my name's Cora. C-O-R-A. Not Carol. Not Carly. Cora. And two, what do you want Mrs. Fake-Face?" Today my fuse was short so I'm close to snapping.

She just smirked and pulled on my hair. "If I were you, I wouldn't be so rude."

I winced a little at the pain. "If I were you, I wouldn't be such a b*t#%." She yanked at my hair and some came out.

"Ha, and you call me fake. At least my hair doesn't come out!" She yelled. Probably to makes sure everyone was listening to her.

"Oh, that's because you glued on your wig this morning!" I yelled to make sure everyone was listening to _me_. I heard a bunch of people snicker. Ha, I know, I'm a natural. Lindsey just growled and pushed me off my seat. Then she walked up to Dick and placed her plastic butt on his lap.

"See, this is how it should be," she purred. Are you kidding me? Dick got up immediately and went to help me up.

"Are you kidding me, Lindsey?" said some random person. Hey, that's exactly what I was thinking. I looked up to find a new girl that started yesterday. She was in my homeroom, I think her name was Janette.

"Watch it new girl, before I start coming after you to," Lindsey sneered.

"Whatever bimbo, but I don't see what Cora did to you," she defended.

"Whatever," and with that Lindsey walked away with her wannabes trailing behind her.

I turned my attention to the new girl. "Um, thanks, Janette," I said.

"Anytime," she said with a smile. I smiled back. After that we switched numbers and agreed to meet up after school.

**After school**

**Lindsey's P.O.V.**

I can't believe I have two annoying pains against me. If Cora would've given me Dick in the beginning, we wouldn't have to fight.

"Hey Lindsey, are you coming to Mark's party later?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, I'll totally be there," I said before walking off to a club. Might as well have a little fun. I walked down the busy street before I felt something grab my ankle. I was yanked into a dark alley.

"Hey, who do you think …" I stopped and turned my attention to the annoying laughter.

"Who are you? It better not be you Cora. You don't scare me," I hissed.

"Interesting, you seem useful," the mystery person said. It sounded like a woman, but not Cora, older.

"Who are you?" I asked demandingly. I felt something crawl up my leg and inject something into my body.

"Just call me Ivy," she laughed. That was the last thing I heard before blacking out.

**Cora's P.O.V.**

I'm so glad school was finally over for this week. And I'm soooo glad someone other than just Dick stood up for me. Dick and I were at Mt. Justice waiting for the other members to join us.

"Hey love birds," Wally greeted as he sped into the room. Robin/Dick blushed and buried his face into my hair. I just giggled at his silliness.

"Hey, don't you still got to make a move on M'gann, Wally," I teased, "I think Conner's starting to show that he's into her."

"Ha, yeah, right. In fact I'm going to ask her out as soon as she comes into the room," he said.

"Ask who out?" M'gann walked in just in time.

"Nobody," he said quickly. I laughed and M'gann gave me a funny look. I just gave her the I'll-tell-you-later face.

"Okay, so how about we go shopping," M'gann said. The boys groaned.

"I'm in," I said.

"Me too," Artemis said as she walked in.

"Hmm, three against two … okay let's go." We went to Gotham City to shop.

"Okay, so how about Cora, Artemis, and I go to a store together and you guys can go wherever and we meet up at the food court in half an hour," M'gann said.

"Sounds good," Robin said. Of course it does. He didn't want to go shopping.

**Half an hour later**

Wow, time flies when your having fun. We met up at the food court to talk about what we're gonna do next.

"How about we go …"

I kind of zoned out on what M'gann was saying. I noticed a vine from a plant next to our table was sticking out a little too much. I looked around and saw that the other plants in the mall seemed a little oversized, too.

"Cora, are you okay?" Rob asked.

"Umm, yeah, I just got a bad feeling." I couldn't hide the fact that something was bothering me from Dick. It was impossible. Then, a second after I said that, I heard a big crash and I saw giant vines overflowing in the mall. I looked over at the others.

"Poison Ivy," Robin said. We all nodded and got into costume. Nobody noticed with all the terror.

"Well, hello Boy Wonder, looks like we meet again," Poison Ivy purred. Yuk.

"What do you want Ivy?" he demanded.

"Oh, just Batman and soon Gotham city. But don't worry you won't be lonely …" What is she getting at? "I have someone who would definitely enjoy you."

Then we felt the mall shake all over again and another wave of vines came and they supported another girl that was dressed like Poison Ivy and had her same green skin. But she was our age and she seemed like somebody I knew, I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Venus Fly Trap, destroy the sidekicks …" I pulled out a dagger. I don't think so. "… and take the Boy Wonder." This Venus Fly Trap smirked and sent a tsunami of giant waves at us. I ran towards her cutting vine by vine.

"KF, Miss Martian, Robin, where are you!?" It was like a jungle. I didn't even know where the floor was let alone everyone else.

"Miss User, I'm over here!" I turned my attention to Robin's voice. I followed it and we bumped into each other.

"Robin!" I cut a vine that was about to grab him. Of course Venus Fly Trap would try to snatch Rob while we were all busy.

"Thanks," he said. We stood back-to-back. "Does something seem familiar to you about her?" he asked.

"Yeah, I know, like someone from school or something." Let's see. Past the vines and short, tattered dress. I chopped the vines that came at me. Who could she be past the green skin? A vine wrapped itself around my leg and turned me upside down.

"Hey Robin, a little help." He cut me down and caught me.

"There," he said with a smirk. I blushed and he put me down. We went stood back-to-back again. She has super straight light hair and a tight, fake body. Wait …

I felt a vine grab Rob's torso and I chopped him down.

"Thanks."

"I know now."

"Know what?"

"Who that is …" I lowered my voice and whispered into his ear. "It's Lindsey."

He looked a little taken back but it seemed to make sense to him. We ran through the vine jungle and cut the vines that got in our way. We finally made it to the heart of the jungle, the vines that were holding Venus Fly Trap up.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"Distract her, maybe I can freeze her vines." He took out a pod. I'm guessing it had liquid nitrogen. I handed him a pod I had of liquid nitrogen.

"Okay, but your gonna need as much as you can. I'll be right back." I started climbing up the vines to her face.

"Hey Venus Fly Tramp! The only way to get to Robin is to get rid of me first!" She growled and shot a vine at me. I dodged it and pulled out my disk.

"You don't want to get in the way of me and my man," she hissed. Wow, first Dick, now Robin? Are you kidding me!? I just lifted my eyebrows and cut one of her supporting vines. She fell and pulled me down with her. I got up and went to kick her face in but a bunch of vines came and wrapped me in a cocoon.

"I don't think so," she said out of breath. The vines seemed to tighten the more I struggled. I used my disk to free myself. Good thing it was in my hand. What was taking Robin so long?

"Ha, I'd like to see you take Robin away from me. He's to good for you anyway." Uh oh. I really did it this time. A vine pushed me to where Rob was and a vine came and pulled him up to her.

"After he gets a few spores in his system, he'll do whatever I say." She laughed.

"MU! Catch!" Rob threw the pods at me and I caught them.

"Your gonna have to water bend the liquid nitrogen to all the vines!" What?! I'm new at this whole water bending. There's no way I can spread it out _that_ much.

"But …" I saw the vine tighten around his waist. His are seemed to be cutting off, too. I had no choice now. Not if I want to save Robin.

I threw the liquid nitrogen pods into the main vines and immediately I saw Venus Fly Trap weaken. She fainted right away. I focused all my strength on the frozen liquid. It started spreading through all the vines. I closed my eyes and I felt sweat coming down my face. My muscles started to ache and my head hurt. The liquid nitrogen spread all the way to Poison Ivy. All the vines shriveled up and died. But I didn't stop. All the plants had to be dead so they couldn't use their powers. I felt my knees shake. If I keep this up for 5 more minutes, my legs will give out. I opened my eyes to see if anything was left. Nothing was and my legs gave out immediately. Luckily, Robin caught me in time. I felt so tired. I was mentally and physically strained.

"Miss User, are you okay?" he asked. His voice was full of concern. I've never heard him so worried.

"I-I-I'm fi-fine," I said out of breath. I felt him wrap his arms around me and gave me a squeeze. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

"Cora, can you stay awake for me please?" he whispered. I just nodded. I was breathing heavily. I've never been so worn out. I heard Kid and M'gann join us.

"Is she okay?" I heard M'gann ask.

"She's fine," Robin replied, "just tired."

"I called the cops," Kid said, "Don't worry Cora, we'll be back at Mt. Justice before you know it." It was getting harder and harder for me to stay awake. If this keeps up, I'll lose consciousness.

In minutes the cops came and started dragging the weeds away. Poison Ivy was still knocked out but Venus Fly Trap seemed to wake up 'cause I could hear her screaming.

"No! Robin is mine! That little slut doesn't deserve him, or to live!" She kept screaming out insults, but I assume the policemen were just ignoring her and dragging her away.

Then, I don't know how, but I felt a sharp pain enter my mid back. I couldn't stop the blood curdling scream from slipping through my lips.

"Try escaping the pain of that thorn, Miss User," I heard her yell. I heard some struggling and then her voice started to slowly disappear. In fact all their voices were disappearing. All I could hear was Dick calling to me.

"Cora. Cora! Come on, stay with me. I need you."

I started slipping into unconsciousness. The darkness was consuming me and it was so overwhelming. The last thing I could hear was Dick's soothing voice. The words _I need you_ stayed with me before I felt myself slip away completely.

**Oh, will she survive? Will Dick cope? Let's see in the next chapter. Also, I know I haven't been updating but I'll try to more.**


	10. Chapter 10

**It's been long! So, I left you with a cliff-hanger which is one of the most evil things a writer can do … mwhahahahaha. Anyways, on with the story.**

Chapter 10: Stronger (What doesn't kill you)

**Cora's P.O.V.**

I don't know how long it's been since I've been able to hear my thoughts and let me tell you … I've missed thinking a lot. When you black out your just empty, dead almost, but breathing at the same time. To be honest, I don't remember anything. But I feel too weak to open my eyes, so all I could do is hear.

And now that I was awake, there was nobody in my room, or at least I don't think there is.

"Hey, Rob," I heard someone whisper, it was Wally. Dick must have been sleeping next to me on a chair or something. "Come on Robin, wake up," he whispered.

I heard Dick groan and sigh. "I can't, not until Cora wakes up," he said.

"But Rob, it's been two whole days. You haven't eaten a thing, and you haven't slept that is until an hour ago. Why don't you go home, eat, get cleaned up, rest, and come back?" Wally asked calmly.

"No!" I heard Dick growl. I knew he could be cranky when he didn't sleep but I've never heard him like this. "I'm staying by Cora's side no matter what!" Awww, that's so sweet, but I don't like it when he worries, especially like this.

"Calm down, Rob, she's not going anywhere," Wally said calmly again. I heard Dick sigh.

"I know, sorry," he said.

"It's okay. Do you want anything?" Wally asked.

"No, just leave me here, I'll be fine," Dick sighed. I heard Wally slowly walk out of the room. 2 days? 2 days?! He's been here for 2 whole days with no food, or sleep (until recently), or a shower, or anything?! I have to do something to show I'm alive.

I felt Dick grab my hand and I gave his a squeeze. I felt him jump.

"Cora," I felt his lips at my ear. It sent chills down my spine. "Can you hear me?" he whispered.

Now was my chance. It took all the energy in me to get out just one word. One word that would help Dick sleep at night. "Yes." It came out barely a whisper, but I know he heard me, he was close enough. I felt him give my hand a squeeze and I felt his soft lips press against my hand.

"I love you," he whispered.

"You … worry … too much," I whispered as I tried to open my eyes. I heard Dick chuckle. I finally opened my eyes to see Dick looking at me. The second after I opened my eyes, I saw Dick give me a relieved smile.

"Dick," I whispered. He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a fierce hug. Oh, how I've missed his touch. He gently placed a kiss on my forehead and let me go.

"So, what'd I miss?" I asked weakly. He smiled.

"Nothing, we didn't really get any new missions these past 2 days. Even evil can't do it's job right when you're not there," he said in a slight jokey tone. I gave him a soft smile. Dick got it worst than the rest of them.

"Where's Sam?" I asked remember him.

"He just left 20 minutes ago to get Quorra," he said, "He's been visiting 5 hours for the past 2 days, or whenever he gets the chance. You know what it means to be a Justice League member." I sighed, but I didn't blame him. Sam cared for me, but his work got in the way, and that's something he can't ignore. At least he visits me, just not as often as Dick. He probably got it worst than the rest too, second to Dick, of course.

"I know, but I'm glad he took all the chances he had to come see me," I said. Then I started feeling like myself again. "Where is everybody? Doesn't anyone care?!" Dick chuckled.

"You actually woke up just as everyone went out to eat something," he said. Then I remembered why I wanted to wake up so bad.

"And you didn't go with them?" I asked.

Dick hesitated before answering. "No, but it doesn't matter. I'm not hungry."

"When was the last time you ate?"

"I don't know … it's been a while, a few hours."

"Like about 48 hours, maybe." He looked down a bit guilty and I knew I got him.

"Yeah, I haven't really done anything in 2 days," he said. I grabbed his hand.

"Go, eat and get cleaned up," I said. He looked like he was about to protest but I cut him off. "Come on. I'm fine, and you can tell the others I'm awake. Please."

"Okay, okay," he said defeated. Before he left he quickly planted a kiss on my lips and then ran off. I sighed. What did I do to get such a caring boyfriend?

**Dick's P.O.V.**

I walked out of the hospital and called Alfred to pick me up. I'm so happy and relieved that Cora was okay. I don't know what I would do without her. I got to the manor and actually looked at myself in the mirror for the first time in 2 days. I looked like a monster. My hair was allover, I had dark circles under my eyes, and my face looked a little bit skinnier than normal. I just showered, got dressed, and called Wally to see where they were.

"_Hello_," Wally said when he picked up the phone.

"_Hey, Wally, where did you guys go to eat?_" I asked.

"_We went to eat at a diner, but wait, is Cora awake?_" He asked.

"_Um … yeah. How did you know?_"

"_Because you wouldn't leave her side unless she woke up and told you to leave._" I blushed. I guess it was true.

"_Um … yeah … so I'll be there and after we finish eating we can go visit her, okay?_"

"_Yeah, sure. Sam will be happy to hear about this. See ya._"

"_Yeah, see ya._"

I sighed. I got to the restaurant and saw Wally, Connor, M'gann, Kaldur, and Artemis sitting together. I walked up to their table and sat down.

"So Rob, is Cora okay?" M'gann asked.

"Yeah."

"What did she say when she woke up?" Artemis asked.

"Well … um …" And soon everyone started asking me questions on how Cora was doing. While they were shooting questions at me, I ordered my food and ate it. Even after I was finished they were still asking questions.

"GUYS, guys, guys! Calm down, let the man rest," Wally said finally. Thank you. "You guys can see how she is when we go back to visit her." I smiled. Good ol' Wally.

"Okay, let's go now and visit her while she's still awake," I said. Everyone nodded and we all left the diner. You know, I didn't realize how hungry I was until now.

**Cora's P.O.V.**

I layed in the hospital bed just looking at the ceiling. It's been only a few minutes since I was fed for the first time, but I didn't really feel like eating. I hated hospitals. It reminded me of my real family. My dad, my mom, my older brother. The only memories I have of them were from ages 3 to 5. Sam adopted me a week after they died. I can't stand the small, white room, or the smell of medicine, or the smell of sanitation in this room. I want out!

"Cora," I looked up to find a nurse. "You have visitors."

"Who?" I asked.

"Your friends, um … Artemis, Megan, Wally …"

"Oh, yeah, yeah, bring them in." She nodded and went to get them. Finally, some company.

"CORA!" I saw the door open and Wally zooming in, almost bumping into the bed.

"Hey, Wally, I missed you too." I said with a laugh.

"Cora, how're feeling?" M'gann asked.

"Fine, just fine," I said, "In fact, I want out."

"The doctor said that you can leave in 5 days." Kaldur said.

"What!? 5 days. Why?" I screeched.

"Well, you might not feel it now, but you have a pretty deep wound in your mid-spine," he said, "The doctor wants you to rest or else you might make it worst. You were lucky that thorn didn't cut into your spine."

I tried sitting up but I felt a sharp pain enter my mid-back.

"Woah, calm down," Dick said as he gently pushed me back to lying down.

"Okay, I get it now," I said, "but I still want to leave sooner."

"Well, you would have stayed longer but because you're healing so fast, you're only staying for 5 days and then you can go home to heal out the rest of the days you were supposed to stay in the hospital," Artemis said. I just nodded. Why! I'd die in 5 days.

"Don't say that, Cora!" Dick snapped.

"Sorry, I thought I said that in my head," I said, "but it's true, I can't stand hospitals."

Dick just gave me a curious look. It's a good thing he was wearing sunglasses, or else I would have spilled out my whole story to him. I can't refuse those blue eyes. It was silent in the room for a while.

"Why do you hate hospitals?" Wally asked breaking the silence.

"Wally! That's not something you ask!" Artemis snapped. "What if she doesn't want to tell you, you idiot!"

"Hey, I wasn't the only one thinking it, right M'gann!" he retorted.

"Well, everyone was thinking it but that doesn't me you have to say it out loud," M'gann said.

"HA!" Artemis said in victory. Wally just made a face and turned the other way. Everyone laughed. Good ol' Wally sure knows how to make us laugh.

"Well, I think it's time to get going," Kaldur said. Everyone but Dick agreed.

"Robin, will you be coming with us?" he asked.

Dick just looked at me. "No, I'll stay and wait for Sam with Cora," he replied without taking his eyes off my.

"Okay than, feel better Cora." Everyone said their good byes and just left leaving me and Dick.

"So, what happened exactly after I passed out?" I asked. Dick stiffened up and pulled off his shades.

"We rushed you to the nearest hospital," he said while looking at the floor. "I thought I lost you." He whispered.

"Dick," I said as I grabbed his arm, "Don't worry, I'm fine …"

"No," he said and pulled away, "I almost lost you, I don't want that happening again!"

"What!? You're being unreasonable, I can take care of myself," I said.

"You can't even sit up straight," he growled.

"Maybe if you just gave me a chance, I can show you that I am stronger than you think …" I started.

"No, Cora," he said sternly.

"But I …" I cried in protest.

"CORA I REFUSE TO LOSE YOU! I SAID NO!" He snapped. I felt tears threatening to spill. I quickly blinked them away. He's never talked to me like that.

"FINE, THAN I DON'T NEED YOU TO PROTECT ME!" I yelled back. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see his face and I was getting a headache. Why does he have to be so overprotective? I heard him sigh and walk out the room. I felt a warm tear roll down my face as I slowly started drifting to sleep.

**The Next Day**

Today, I got way too many visitors. Uncle Bruce stopped by and so did Sam and Quorra. I didn't get some alone time with Sam, though, or at least not yet. I always feel like I can tell him anything. They guys came over to say hi again, too. Dick was with them, too, but he didn't stay behind like he did yesterday. I know he was the one who was being unreasonable, but I still miss him.

"Cora, your father wants to see you," the nurse said. I just nodded. Today was a busy day. People coming in and out of the room just wears me out.

"Hey, kiddo," Sam said while walking in, "how are things?"

"They're okay," I said, "could be better though."

"Look I know you don't like hospitals because of your family, but you're okay," he said.

"I know," I was debating whether or not to tell him about my fight with Dick.

"Is something else wrong?" he asked.

"No, I'm just thinking about them," I lied, "I miss them a lot. And to think that all they wanted to do was go to Hawaii for a weekend while I stayed with my brother and a babysitter."

"Don't think about it," he said, "But I know that's not the only thing on your mind. You seemed upset all day, and it can't be just because of what happened that day."

I sighed. I guess I have no choice. "You're right, that's not the only thing," I said while biting my lip, "It's also about Dick. He … I … We kind of had a fight yesterday and now we're not really talking." It felt good getting it off my chest.

I looked at Sam to see his reaction and he seemed deep in thought. "Well," he started, "what where you guys arguing about?"

"Dick, doesn't want me getting hurt again, but he doesn't understand that I can take care of myself perfectly."

He seemed to hesitate before giving me his response. "Look, I don't want you getting hurt either and I know how capable you are of protecting yourself. Dick just doesn't know yet."

"So, maybe I could prove it to him," I said.

"You could …" Sam said, "But you'd have to train twice as hard and not go on missions."

"I could do that," I said.

"Yeah, but Cora, I think it's best to give Dick some time, okay," he said. I sighed.

"Yeah, okay, I will," I said, "But that's not stopping me from getting stronger. I'll show him that I could be just as strong as I was before, maybe even stronger!"

I heard Sam chuckle. "Alright, kiddo," he said while messing up my hair. He gave me a kiss on my forehead before saying goodbye. As he walked out the door, Dick walked into the room alone.

"Hey, Cora," he mumbled after Sam left.

"Hey," I said.

"Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday, and avoiding you today …"

"It's okay, I'm sorry for what I said."

Dick sat in the chair beside my bed and we just sat there in awkward silence. I then felt his hand grab mine and he gently rubbed his thumb over my palm.

"I have to go soon," he whispered.

"But you just go here," I said. I tried to make it as obvious as possible that I was disappointed so he could stay.

"I know," he said, "But we have a mission." Of course.

"Well, in that case …" I reached over and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Good luck." I saw Dick's cheeks turn a slight pinkish. He kissed my hand before leaving and said goodbye.

I sighed. I would die in 4 days in this hospital. I just know it.

**Okay, so Cora survives, but there seems to be some trouble. Not only does Cora have to recover from her injury but she has to recover from the argument she had with Dick.**

**Hope you like. Don't worry things will get better.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know a lot of you people/aliens hate me for not updating so soon, but its finally summer and hopefully I will remember more often to update. Now…here is chapter 11.**

Chapter 11: Forgive and Forget

**Cora's P.O.V.**

I started packing my extra clothes in my duffle bag. Thank god I was no longer staying in this sickly hospital. Those 5 days took forever and I'm surprised I'm not dead. I heard a knock on my door. I opened the door to find Sam leaning against the doorframe.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yep," I said while popping the "p". He grabbed my bag and led me out of the room. "You don't have to hold it, ya know," I said.

"It's okay," he said with a shrug. We got on his motorcycle and he drove us back to our mansion.

I ran in and jumped on the couch. "Home sweet home," I said with a sigh.

"Do you want to rest up a bit or …" Sam started as he walked in.

"Or what?"

"Um … or … I think you should rest for about an hour or so-"

"No! I actually want to walk around and stretch out my legs."

"But Cora-"

"Lying down and resting isn't all that good for you, ya know! I should exercise my legs. They're a little weak." I stormed up to my room and showered/washed my hair. It felt nice considering I was trapped in a hospital for about a week. I changed into a blue tank top with thick straps, grey Victoria Secret sweat pants, and a matching grey Victoria Secret sweat shirt. I left my hair wet and decided to let it dry naturally. It wasn't that cold outside and it would dry in nice waves.

"I'll be back in about an hour or two," I told Sam. I grabbed my watch, goggles, my iPod, and a string book bag with a snack, a sketchpad/pencil, and a bottle of water.

I walked down the block and spotted a pretty large park, it kind of reminded me of Central Park back in Manhattan but it wasn't as big.

I started jogging down one of the park trails. I was listening to 'Heart Attack' by Demi Levato, and I could definitely feel the burning sensation in my legs. My bones feel pretty week from lying down all day in the hospital. You know what, I'm not even going to think about the hospital. It was terrible, I feel weak, and that is one thing I refuse to be.

After I finished the playlist, I decided to stop at a park bench to rest up a little. I left at 6:00 pm and it was now 6:23. Almost 20 to 30 minutes and I have to be pretty close to the center of this park. I'd say that's pretty good.

I drank some water and picked a different playlist. I quickly got up and started jogging to the beat of 'Thrift Shop'. I need to think of a plan to get stronger. But I want to surprise Dick. Not only him, but all of them. First of all, I need to strengthen myself since my bones are pretty weak. First, I guess I'll start off with doing simple sports and exercising and stuff like that. Once I feel stronger I can start shifting into regular training. Maybe I can do regular training with the other Young Justice League members when we have training together. Then, when they go on missions, I can push myself past my limit…

Out of nowhere I bumped into somebody and we both fell on the ground. My bag fell open and my stuff fell out.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I looked up and saw a familiar looking guy. Maybe he was from school or something. He had ear length brown hair, and emerald green eyes that were set off by a curtain of thick eyelashes. He seemed pretty tall and he had a slight muscular build, kind of like Dick. He had a slight muscular jawline and high cheekbones, but I could see a slight trace of a baby face there. Overall he was very cute.

"No, it's okay. I was the one who wasn't paying attention," I said. I started picking up my stuff and putting them in my bag.

"At least I wasn't the only one," he joked as he started helping me. I notice from the corner of my eye that he started looking through my sketchbook, which was kind of private!

"Do you mind?" I asked/fake coughed.

"Oh, um, sorry," he said as he blushed. He handed me the book quickly. "Did you draw those?"

"Um, yeah," I said. It was my turn to blush. I put my sketchbook away and put on my string backpack. "Well, thanks," I said as I started walking away. I popped in my ear buds, chose a new playlist, and placed my iPod in my pocket.

"Hey, wait up," he said. He caught up and started walking beside me. I pulled out one of my ear buds and lowered the music so I could hear him better.

"Aren't you going the other direction?" I asked.

"Well, it's not everyday that you bump into a beautiful girl, so why not get to know her better," he said with a smirk.

"Um, I have a boyfriend so I wouldn't flirt too much," I said. His face fell a little but he recovered. "But I wouldn't mind being friends." I smiled warmly at me and he returned it with a genuine smile.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked.

"Andrew," he said. The name didn't really ring a bell.

"Do I know you from somewhere? I feel like I've seen you?" I said.

"Well, I'm a freshman at Gotham Academy," he said. Oh, that explains it.

"Oh, then yeah, I've probably seen you," I said, "I'm a new student there."

"Oh, yeah, your Cora, right?"

"Yeah, how do you know my name?"

"Um, we have AP Math and Chemistry together," he said while blushing deeply.

"Oh," I said. I feel bad for not noticing. "Um, well, I guess, I have someone to sit with in those classes now." Hoping to make him feel better.

"Don't you have Grayson?"

"Hey, I need more than just Dick. Besides, I wouldn't mind sitting with someone else. Dick would just have to deal with it," I said. I felt a little guilt run through me. Why should I feel bad since I was mad at Dick? We talk and stuff, but he seems distant and is still just as overprotective as ever.

"Is everything okay between you two?" I notice that the concern in his voice wasn't fake at all. It sounded like he really did care.

"Um, he's just acting like the overprotective boyfriend right now, and it's kind of annoying me. Things are a little distant between us," I said. I don't even know why I'm spilling this out to him, but I needed someone unbiased to talk to.

"Well, I don't really know Dick that well, but if Mr. Top-of-the-class is overprotective of his girlfriend, it must be for a good reason."

"Yeah, I guess." I didn't want to agree with him, but he is right.

"Look, Cora. If I were in his shoes, I would be worried sick about my girlfriend if something happened to her. I wouldn't want it to happen again so I would do anything to protect her. If I were you, I would be thankful to have someone who cares so deeply about me."

I sighed. I didn't answer right away, because I'm guessing Andrew would already know my answer. "Yeah, you're right. And I do miss Dick," I said. I smiled at him before adding, "Thanks for talking with me about it and helping me."

"You're welcome," he said as he returned the smile.

"And … thanks for making me feel like the bad guy," I said with a smirk.

"Aw, I didn't mean to," Andrew replied with a laugh as he put his arm around me.

I looked at my iPod and saw it was 7:30 pm. Is it that late already? I also noticed that we made it to the other side of the park.

"Look, um, Andrew, I have to get home now," I said. He looked at me and gave me a soft smile that had a hint of disappointment. "But I would definitely like to hang out again. Give me a call anytime." I grabbed a sharpie that was in my bag and wrote my number on his arm. He smiled at me and gave me a sideways hug.

"Bye," he said.

"Bye," I said as I ran off. I magically made it home at 8:12 pm.

"Hey, Sam," I said as I walked in the mansion. I went into the kitchen and put my bag down on a chair. Sam was sitting in the living room watching a football game.

"Hey, have fun?" he asked as he turned off the TV.

"Yeah, did Dick call?" I asked with my voice full of hope.

"I think the question is 'Did Dick forget to call'." Sam said.

"So he did?" I asked.

"He wouldn't stop. Your phone has been going off the whole day since you left for that walk. I'm surprised he hasn't come by," he said. He sounded kind of annoyed and a felt sorry for him. He probably doesn't even like the idea of his "little girl" having a boyfriend. But how can you hate Dick?

I few seconds later, I heard the bell ring. "I got it," I said. I snatched my phone off the table and opened the door. Surprisingly, Dick was there.

"Um, hey," I said.

"Hey, Cora," he started. He was looking down at his feet. "Look, I know you're still kind of upset with me, but I've been trying to call you and-"

"Oh, no, I was out and I didn't bring my phone, so there's no way I would have known to pick it up," I explained.

"Oh," he said kind of embarrassed.

"Hey, Dick, why don't you come inside," I offered, "I have something to tell you." He looked up at me with a worried expression on his face, but he nodded anyways and came in.

**Dick's P.O.V.**

Whenever someone says "I have something to tell you", the result is never good. My palms started getting a little sweaty. I don't think I can handle breaking up with me. The last thing I need is seeing the girl I love being with some other guy. I noticed Cora's phone was vibrating showing that she got a text. Some random number flashed across the screen and the message said _"Hey, its Andrew"._ Oh no, she is breaking up with me. And she already found another guy.

"Um, Cora, who's Andrew?" I asked nervously.

"Oh, he's a guy I met on my walk through the park," she replied carelessly.

She led me to her room and closed the door. Then she pulled me towards her bed and we sat down.

There was a long silence at first. I took the time to stare at the beautiful face that will no longer be mine. Cora looked down at her hands and then looked back up at me. She sighed before speaking.

"Dick, just want you to know that … I'm not mad at you anymore." I was a little take back by what she said. I guess it was kind of noticeable because she giggled.

"Y-your n-not?" I stuttered. She smiled widely at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"No," she said, "And I don't mind you being overprotective of me."

Me overprotective? "I am _not_ overprotective," I said with a smile, "Am I?" She just giggled and moved closer to me so our foreheads were touching. I could smell her perfume, a smell that I definitely missed this week.

"No, of course not," she said slightly sarcastically. I couldn't take it anymore and I pressed my lips firmly on hers. The kiss was passionate and slow and I was enjoying every minute of it. I ran my hands down her back to her hips. I could feel her hands move up my shoulders and wrap around my neck. There's no doubt that I was in love with this girl.

I gently pushed her so she was lying down on her back and I was hovering on top. Our lips moved in sync and I slowly started to deepen the kiss. Now that I realized, this was our first real kiss since what happened at the mall. Sadly, Cora pulled away and we were both gasping for air.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," I whispered back. I pecked her lips. Then I kissed her forehead and moved us so she was lying on top of me. I felt Cora snuggle into my chest and I sighed in content.

We layed there in silence. When it was like, 9:00, I noticed that Cora had fallen asleep. I took off her shoes and sweatshirt and tucked her into her bed. I slowly started to pull away, but she stopped me by grabbing me hand.

"Stay," she mumbled. At this point I didn't feel like denying her. I slipped off my jacket and shoes before slipping into bed with Cora. I wrapped my arms around her as she snuggled close to me.

I could stay like this forever. Just lying here with the love of my life. And I won't let anything take her away from me let alone harm her.

**It looks like Dick was about to have a panic attack. Obviously it's going to take more than a fight to break up Cora and Dick, but that didn't give Dick an excuse to be slightly paranoid.**

**Hope you liked it. Rate, review, and read on. I hope to get back to this story more often and my other Dick Grayson story. Just check my profile if you're interested. Happy Summer Vaca!**


End file.
